


Anastasia

by regulus3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Universe, Quetzalcoatl - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulus3/pseuds/regulus3
Summary: Listen, I am NOT your Nico.Nah, you’re no longer mine. You’ve made that clear years ago.No! You don’t understand, Let go! I really need to go back, to save my Lewis from your Nico! Let me go!





	1. I think we just found Lewis Hamilton’s weakness.

**1、 I think we just found Lewis Hamilton’s weakness.**

当你看着镜子里的自己的时候，镜子里的你也在看着你。

Nico发现自己正站在布达佩斯的不知名河边，他根本不清楚自己是怎么晃到这里来的，这里应该还在赛道范围，只是工作区的周边不远处。他甚至能够听到各个车队的车库里螺栓枪的鸣响。

好吧，虽然他是漫无目的地走着走着就走到了这里，但是他确切是知道自己怎么来的。他在围场里和Lewis擦肩而过，两人都很熟练地假装根本没有看到对方。

之后直播助理还拉着自己想和Nico讨论一下正赛结束后的安排，但是他没有管对方自顾自地往不知道的地方走了开去。还有不到半小时就要发车了，也许我还是得快点回去。

哎，我真的不该这样的，也许我也应该给自己一个机会，给Lewis一个机会。

不行，他只是继续无视我，让我看上去像个傻瓜。

也许我就是个傻瓜。

我该怎么办？

明明我已经什么都有了，我又何必在意他呢，他对我来说只是回忆中的碎片而已。一个过去的朋友，一个过去的同事，一个过去的对手，一个过去的……爱人。

他看着自己在水面上的倒影，倒影Nico也一样看着他自己。

他无懈可击的头发，他透明清澈的眼睛，他依旧利落的线条。

Nico努力做出一个笑脸，水里的Nico便也对着他笑了。

但下一秒笑脸就消失了。

我在骗自己什么呢，Lewis他讨厌我。

“我到底该怎么做呢？”他忍不住叹息道。

然而，水里的Nico这次没有跟着他动作。

依旧那样看着他。

这一定是我眼花了，Nico忍不住揉了揉眼睛。

然而水里的Nico依旧没有跟着他动作。

我，我这是在做梦？Nico忍不住有些紧张起来了。

“你没有在做梦。”这时候他听到一个声音突然说道。

他自己的声音！

这是怎么回事？

Nico惊得差点跳起来，他左顾右盼，想要找到是哪里传来的声音。

就在这时他听到一声嗤笑，“傻瓜，你在看哪里啊？”

声音就在很近的地方，就在他身边。

Nico迅速转身，然而他身后空无一人，到底是谁在说话？在哪里？他感觉到了恐惧。

“往下看，公主。”那个声音继续说道。

Nico低下头，差点吓得坐到地上。

他刚才投在水面上的倒影正用双手撑着自己的下颚看着他，表情十分悠闲。

“我在做梦，我在做梦，我在做梦，快点醒来，醒过来Nico！”这一下Nico非常确定自己正在做梦了。

他捂住自己的耳朵，闭上眼睛，不断默念着，希望自己能够快点从这诡异的梦境当中脱身出来。

“你自欺欺人的样子真好笑。”然而倒影Nico根部不准备放过他。

“我的影子在对我说话，我是不是疯了？”Nico不知不觉把自己内心的想法说了出来。

如果我真的疯了，那至少一半的功劳得归于Lewis，他苦涩地想到。

“看看你自己，你见过这么英俊的疯子吗？”他的倒影又说道。

“你，你到底是谁？”Nico努力不让自己的声音颤抖，他悄悄伸出自己的脑袋，看着水里的倒影，随时准备拔腿就跑。

“我就是你啊，你在说什么傻话？”倒影Nico温柔地说道。

“你是…我？那…”Nico甚至有点语无伦次。

“没错，我就是你。”倒影Nico说道。

“你…我…”

“Nico Rosberg，我就是你。我知道你的一切快乐，一切痛苦，一切最隐秘的心事。”倒影Nico的声音仿佛春天花园里最美丽最娇艳地那朵玫瑰。

那极致的美丽掩盖了它尖利的刺。

“这都是因为Lewis，不是吗？”他缓缓说道，不知道为什么Nico觉得对方似乎有着某种神奇的魔力，他根本移不开自己的视线。

“你怀念自己失去的一切，也怀念自己失去的…那个人。你想着他。但是，你又不知道如何去挽回。”水里的Nico眉眼之间似乎也微微笼罩着阴云。

他英俊的脸庞带着淡淡的悲伤，简直令人心疼。

连Nico自己都不觉想要上去拍拍他的肩膀，安慰他，告诉他一切都会好起来。

但是这些话他怎么说得出口呢？

我和Lewis，再也不可能回到过去了。

“不，忘了吧，现在还对那些过去恋恋不舍的我就是个傻瓜。”Nico说道。

“如果就这么轻易放弃了，那你才是真正的傻瓜。”倒影Nico反唇相讥道。

Nico一愣。

“让我来帮助你。”倒影Nico诚恳地说道。

“你说什么？”Nico脱口而出。

“我能够帮助你。”他的倒影说道。

“你要怎么帮我？”Nico迟疑地说道。

“我马上就告诉你，但是你看，我这里有个…小困难。”他的倒影无辜地看着他。

“困难？”

“你看，我被困在这里。”水面下的Nico做了个伸手往上推的动作，“我出不去。所以，首先，我需要你的帮助。”

“你被…”Nico惊讶地看着水面。

“是啊，快帮帮我。”倒影Nico露出一个委屈的表情。

“我该怎么做呢？”在Nico的心底有一个声音告诉他，他应该更谨慎，但是一想到自己的倒影所说的话：

这都是因为Lewis，不是吗？

他就是我，不会有问题的。

“抓住我的手，把我拉出去。”倒影在水下向他伸出了手。

Nico向着水面伸出自己的手，他感觉自己碰触到流动的河水，七月末的布达佩斯河水并不很凉，然后令他震惊的是，他居然真的在水面下接触到了实体！

真的是一只手。

他自己的手。

“拉我。”倒影Nico对他说到。

Nico觉得自己似乎承了很大的力，他努力维持住身体的平衡，用力将水里的自己向上拉扯。

只听到“哗啦”一声。

Nico一屁股坐在了地上，他抬起头来看着站在自己面前的“自己”。

这个倒影化作的实体确实和自己完全一模一样。

倒影Nico却没有将注意力放在Nico的身上，他在阳光下抬起手臂看着自己的手，然后摸了摸自己的身体，感受了一下自己躯体的实际感官。

还稍稍整理了一下自己的头发。

似乎非常满意的样子。

然后，他垂下头看着还坐在地上惊讶地盯着自己的Nico，微笑道，“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”

虽然他的脸上带着最可爱的笑容，但是Nico却觉得有一丝不安。

“哦，对了，我能够帮助你。”倒影Nico一打响指，突然俯下身当胸一把抓住Nico的前襟。

他凑上去，在Nico的耳边用只有他们两人能听清的声音说道，“那就交给我吧，让我来帮你搞定一切。”

什么？！

话音未落他突然发力！

还震惊于他奇怪发言的Nico就感觉到自己突然失去了平衡，一阵天旋地转整个人都像前栽倒。

他还没有反应过来就听到“扑通”一声。

自己已经落入了刚才的河中。

冰冷的河水立刻包围了他，Nico连忙努力划动四肢不让自己沉下去。

“嘿，你以为你在干嘛？”他生气地喊道。

“我在帮你啊。”倒影Nico站在岸上笑眯眯地看着他。

说话之间Nico已经游到了岸边，他开始努力向上爬，然而他突然感觉到一股极大的力量从上面传来，“他自己”一脚踩在自己的肩膀上用力把他往水里压。

“你知道吗？宇宙中存在各种各样不同的世界，我们本来就好像平行管道里不会相见的圆球，但是突然，就好像这个河面一样，大家有了一个交汇点。而我就是镜面之下另一个世界的你。”倒影Nico在这个世界的Nico惊恐的眼神中说道，“但是每个世界都有每个世界的平衡，我们不能随便打破它，而这个世界只需要有一个Nico Rosberg。”

这怎么可能？

“你既然愚蠢到想要请我帮你来解决你那幼稚的爱情问题，那就让我来成为这个世界唯一的那个Nico。”镜像Nico说着猛地用力又将Nico压回水里去。

Nico在水里无处借力只觉得自己正在向下滑。

“而你，你可以去我的世界，就如同水面所映出的一样，所有东西都与这个世界相对应存在的镜像世界。你可以努力去喜欢上那里哈哈哈哈哈。”镜像Nico大笑起来，“我相信你一定会找到办法的，毕竟，你有着我一摸一样完美的容颜。虽然脑子比不上我。”

觉得自己正在往下沉的Nico奋力挣扎，“你到底是什、什么？”

“我真的是你，这点我可没有骗你。”镜像Nico说道，“只不过，我是那个，更好的你。”

这不可能，Nico只想快点回到岸上。

但是他感觉到了似乎水下有漩涡一样的力量正在将他不断扯下去、扯下去。

“我会好好享受你的世界，我会好好照顾你的Lewis。”站在岸上的镜像Nico说道，特地将重音放在‘照顾’两字上。

“你，你想要干什么？你不要…”Nico急切地喊道，别扯上Lewis。

可是他能够感觉到不管自己怎么用力地划水，他正在一点一点被不知名的力量拉下去，水已经逐渐没过了他的下巴。

“我是你的Lewis做梦都不敢想象能够拥有的Nico！你放心，我一定会让他…”只见镜像Nico嫣然一笑，“生不如死。”

然后他向已经整个没入水中的Nico抛出一个飞吻，转身就走。

“不！你给我回来！混蛋，你听到没有，回来！”Nico努力想突破水面，但是那层水面如同柔韧的镜面，无论他怎么用力，都没法游出水面。

他呼喊出来的语句合着泡沫向水面涌去，几乎难以辨认。

只能眼睁睁地看着那个和自己一模一样的人影渐渐走远。

“哦，对了，我刚才有没有提起过。”走了没几步的Nico突然折了回来，他脸上的笑容微微隐去，用一种提起天气那样不重要的语气说道，“我世界里的Lewis已经死了。”

什么？！

Lewis！

已经！

“还有，忘记说了。你最好躲着一个叫Christian Horner的男人。”镜像Nico调皮地对他眨了眨眼睛，然后扬长而去。

事实上，Nico压根没听清这句话，或者说他听到了但是根本没有对此有所反应。

他耳边还回响着刚才镜像Nico所说的那句“我世界里的Lewis已经死了。”

我世界里的Lewis已经死了。

Lewis已经死了。

已经死了。

Nico浸没在水面下，只觉得浑身冰凉。

虽然那不是他自己的Lewis，但是当他听到这个消息，还是觉得心沉了下去。

而已经拼命挣扎了好久的Nico此刻只觉得力气一点一点从自己身上流逝，他在水里慢慢沉下去，意识逐渐离他远去。

而刚才发生了巨变的河边现在已经归于平静，镜像Nico已经远去。

而这个世界原本的Nico存在过的证据，只剩下一串浮上水面的泡沫，在接触到河面的瞬间，破碎了。

“醒醒，懒虫！”

别吵，让我再睡一会儿。

“Nico快起来啦，我们要走啦！”

再睡五分钟。

“一分钟都不能再等了，快点要迟到啦！”

再睡一分钟。

少年Lewis整个人都凑上来，几乎撞到他的脸上，“快点起来啦Nico！你再不起来我就要挠你痒…”

我起来了我起来了！

Nico只觉得浑身一震，然后他醒了过来。

是梦。

他发现自己似乎趴在某个地方，脑袋还晕晕忽忽的。

这是什么情况？

然后他感觉到了，轻微的晃动。

他撑起自己的身子看了看周围，只看到左右两排沙发一样的皮质座椅，身后有一扇被窗帘遮住的窗。

这居然是一列正在行进当中的火车。

这看上去像是一节整洁的二等包厢，此刻除了他之外空无一人。他看了一下里面的指示文字，是西班牙语。

我怎么会在火车上，我记得我还在匈牙利大奖赛的…

等一下！

他突然想起来了，之前的…

天哪，告诉我，告诉我那只是我的梦，河边那个镜像Nico。

我真的被他放逐到他的世界中了吗？

哦天哪天哪天哪，这不是真的，这千万不要是真的！醒来Nico，我命令你醒来！

上帝啊…

Nico爬起来跑到窗口，拉开窗帘对着外面看去。

外面似乎是晚上，一点看不到建筑物和城市的灯光，飞速从窗口掠过的林木显示这列火车似乎正行进在原野当中。

他掏出自己的手机，想要搜索一下这个世界的新闻，现在是什么日期？Lewis已经不在了，是不是出了什么事情，网上一定能搜索到的吧？

可是，令Nico绝望的是，无论如何尝试，他的手机一点信号都没有。

看样子，这次是真的离开服务区了。

但是现在还不是气馁的时候，Nico必须搞明白自己现在究竟在哪里，如果镜像Nico说得都是真的话，他必须赶快回到自己的世界里去。

阻止那个冒充成自己的家伙，做出什么事情来。

他望了一眼车窗玻璃上自己的倒影，这一次倒影就仅仅只是倒影而已。然而现在远远没有到绝望的时候，现在必须展开行动。

Nico下定决心，用手指梳了梳自己的头发，将额前的头发拨下来，努力使自己和平常不一样一些不显眼一些，然后他拿起了旁边沙发手柄上一件浅灰色夹克衫套在了身上。

他深吸了一口气，拉开这间包厢的门把手到了火车的走廊里。

走廊里和包厢里一样铺着暗红色的地毯，这是一列非常新非常高规格的火车，走廊里的装饰显得高档而又复古，木制的把手上精细的木纹显得非常有质感。

Nico开始顺着列车行进的方向向前面走去，奇怪的是，一路上他连一个人都没有遇到。

他走到两节车厢链接处，通过感应电动门进入了下一节车厢，车厢门口站着个穿着黑西装的男人，看到Nico走过去丝毫没有反应。

Nico进入下一节车厢发现这里是个被改造成酒吧的空间，现在这里面的人并不是太多，正演奏着舒缓的音乐。

除了三三两两坐在各自相对位置上的男女，就是吧台那里聚着大概3个在谈话的人，可以看到尽头还有两扇做成对开的木制门，门上有着花玻璃，勉强能够看到后面一节车厢传来的灯光。

Nico从吧台侍应那里拿了杯香槟，缓缓推开了那扇玻璃门。

热闹的声音一下子将他包围了。

令他惊讶地是后面整个车厢都被改造成了豪华的赌场，异常华丽，天顶上垂下一盏巨大的水晶吊灯，几乎整个空间都被最中间那张巨大的桌子占满了，此时此刻桌子周围坐了不少人，全部都是盛装打扮。

Nico不引人注意地躲在外围观看的人当中，向台面上看去。

他立刻惊讶地发现了坐在他正对面被一大堆人簇拥着的Toto Wolff，和站在他身后的Bob Bell，而此时Toto的注意力完全集中在自己身侧方向的一个男人身上。

这个穿着白色衬衫黑色马甲，头发似乎有些花白的男人坐着侧面对着Nico，而且被Nico旁边一个人挡住了，他看不真切。

“怎么样？Guenther这一把你还跟吗？”Toto似乎稳操胜券地说道。

Guenther Steiner？

Nico忍不住稍微伸头向那个方向又看了一眼。

果然是他，他现在似乎满头大汗，用自己的袖子擦试自己的额头。他旁边站着Jose Maunel Lopez，似乎正在看他手里的牌。但是即使Steiner热得不断擦汗，他也没有拿起手边的玻璃杯喝一口里面的冰水，杯子外面已经凝结了一层白色的水气。

“你别想轻易就拿走我们花了大力气的得来的碎片。”Steiner说道，Nico有意思地发现在这个世界里他的口音还是这么重。

“愿赌服输。”Toto用食中两指轻敲桌面说道。

“你以为我不知道你在出老千？”Steiner抬起左手指着上方。

只见到那水晶灯反射的镜面显示出整个椭圆形大赌台上间隔一定距离放着的五个玻璃杯，玻璃杯里满是玻璃，在这闪耀的灯光之下极难以发现其中插着的小镜子。

Toto笑了，他整个人向后靠到椅背上，不置可否的表情，并不打算否认。

“可惜你还是太贪心，一直想要翻盘。”Toto接过身边有人递到他嘴边的雪茄，旁边一个妖娆的黑色长发女子滑亮火柴，他凑了上去，“小时候幼儿园老师没有教过你吗？不可以太贪心，老是想着不属于自己的东西。”

“你想怎么样？”Steiner的神色却依旧没变。

“把碎片留下，你和你的人都可以大摇大摆地从刚才走进来的门再走出去。”Toto伸手示意刚才Nico走进来的玻璃门。

“如果我不留下碎片呢？”Steiner将手里剩下的三张牌面朝下地抛在桌面上。

“那只好请你留下，继续作为我的贵客了。”Toto摊手说道，“东西和人，我必须得到一个！”

“今天，恐怕你什么都得不到了。”这时候站在窗边的一个人突然说道，这是一个高个子的男人。

“Romain？”

只见Romain慢慢走到灯光最耀眼的地方，手里捏着一个金属环，“我身上带着足够让整节车厢的人见三遍上帝的剂量，如果你不相信的话我们可以试试看。”

“我相信。”Toto立刻说道，既然他们的人已经失误到能够让身上装满了可炸物品的Romain进入这节车厢，进入他十步之内，那今天之前演的所有戏剧都已经失效了。

“那我们可以走了吗？”Romain问道。

“随时。”Toto非常干脆地回答。

“你的幼儿园老师教过你吗？不可以太贪心。”Steiner站起来对着Toto最后看了一眼，带着他的人走了出去。

他们刚消失在门后，Bell就凑到Toto耳边用不是特别低的声音说道，“要不要让Valtteri跟着他们？”

“不用。今天已经失败了，下次再找机会吧。”梅赛德斯车队领队的镜像说道，然后他将雪茄从嘴里拿出来，“何况，今天我们还有一位贵客呢。”

Nico忍不住竖起了耳朵，看来这个世界显然存在着极为尖锐的矛盾，比赛道上的争夺也毫不逊色。

然而他突然发现，坐在那里的Toto正对着躲在人群中的自己微笑。

Nico微微后退半步，他希望自己看错了，这个世界的Toto也许正在看着自己这个方向的其他人。

然而后者的视线跟着他动了，“你一走进这节车厢我就看到你了。你应该早点逃走的，当你还有机会，呼吸自由的空气的时候。”

果然，还是我吗？

Nico用眼角的余光看了看周围，旁边的人都转过来注视着他。

“好久不见，Nico。”他发现坐在那里的Toto眼睛里没有一丝笑意。

天哪，我早该想到，那个讨厌的家伙——镜像Nico，一定在这个世界做了很多惹人讨厌的事情。

“晚上好。”Nico听到自己说道。

保持镇定，Nico，虽然你身上没有绑着炸弹，但是相信以你的脑子一定可以随机应变，找到机会脱身的。

“我不得不承认，你的胆子很大，居然敢潜伏到这里来，毕竟，你的相貌是如此出众。”Nico总觉得这话听上去不像是恭维。

他伸手将自己之前刻意捋到前额的头发向后梳去，乘着做动作的间隙偷眼看了一下自己走进来的门，路上只有两个人，值得尝试。

他要等的是完美的时机。

然而完美的时机并不存在，下一秒，他就听到Toto轻轻说了一句，“抓住他。”

Nico当然不会坐以待毙。

他一把将手里的香槟杯连同里面的液体一起向着身边最近的那个人迎面甩去，迅速转身。

他虽然没有特别训练过，但是以他的身体素质，随便撂倒几个普通壮年人应该还是很轻松的。

他一边迅速返身往外跑去，一边敏捷地躲开两个想要上来拉扯他的人。

他冲出玻璃门，酒吧车厢里的人都惊恐地转过来看着他。

当然Nico知道自己不能停留，他迅速向着出口跑去，后面已经有人追了上来。

而这时一个独自坐在窗边似乎在吃东西的男人也站了起来向他扑过来。

Nico灵巧地一矮身，一肘撞在这人的侧腰，感受到对方失去平衡他努力继续往前跑，他能看到车厢的连接点就在几步路的距离。

快要到了。

然而在这时，Nico突然感觉到一阵强烈的晕眩，他只觉得脚下一软，整个人向地上倒去。

这，难道是因为他到了镜面世界的排异反应吗？

妈的，为什么早不来晚不来，偏偏这个时候。

不行，我一定要坚持，他努力咬牙想要维持住平衡，但是已经能够感觉到自己的膝盖接触到柔软的地毯，下一秒好几只手几乎同时抓住了Nico。

他被那几个人扯回了刚才的那节车厢，Toto似乎已经开始了下一轮的赌局，他正在仔细看着手里的牌。

“我不得不承认，你居然敢主动出现在我面前令我感到了惊讶。”他看了一样被制住的Nico说道。

我也十分惊讶——见到各位。毕竟你们甚至和我都不是来自同一个世界的人。Nico苦涩地想到。

“把他带走，关到Verstappen旁边那个包厢。”Toto头也不抬地说道。

Verstappen？

Nico只认识一个Verstappen。

在这个奇异的世界里，年轻的Max又是怎么惹上了梅赛德斯？

然而他被那几个人押着从反方向另外一扇门走了出去，门后也是空旷的走廊，地毯变成了绛紫色，旁边还描着金边，比之前Nico过来时的更加奢华，走廊里亮着暖黄色的复古壁灯，但是能够看到走廊里有一些类似于安保人员一样的人站着，周边都是紧闭着的包厢门。

走过两节车厢之后，Nico被带到了一扇包厢门前，身后的人打开门将他推了进去，然后Nico听到了门被钥匙锁住的声音。

太棒了，简直太棒了！

我先是被这个镜像世界疯狂的Nico用诡计骗来，来到这个完全陌生的世界里。

然后莫名其妙因为那个混蛋之前不知道做的什么恶行被一看就很不好惹的Toto抓起来关在这节不知道正在驶向何处火车上。

而我自己的世界则茫然无知地暴露在心怀叵测的镜像Nico面前。

此外，在他心底，令Nico始终无法释怀的是，镜像Nico告诉他的，这个世界的Lewis已经不在了。

他徒然在这个陌生的世界感觉到了冰冷。

这个世界的Lewis已经死去了，而我的Lewis还在那里，我也不知道自己睡过去多久，也许镜像Nico已经…

我不能再在这里浪费时间了。

但是他试了试，门被锁得很紧，他用力掰也掰不动。

他回头看了一下这间挺大的头等包厢，一侧是床另一侧则是一张精致的双人布艺沙发，靠近窗口的地方放着桃花心木的茶几。

两侧的墙壁上仿佛倒垂的郁金香的玻璃灯，发出柔和的橙色光芒，将整个空间照射得温馨高贵。

沙发上放的墙壁上挂着一副John William Waterhouse的作品“许拉斯和林泽女仙（Hylas and the Nymphs）”的仿品，在这幅浪漫主义的作品当中清冷的月光照在主人公的脸上,照见了那清俊俊美的面庞，林泽女神纷纷向他聚拢…

Nico向着窗口跑去，丝绒窗帘外的窗户是由上向下推开的形式，只能推开大约三分之一。他打开了窗户，感觉到火车行进的速度非常快。

看来他们果然不怕我从窗口跳出去，知道我会摔得粉身碎骨。

Nico无法，只能在沙发上坐了下来，试图将整个事情的脉络整理一遍，也理清一下自己的思路，将自己已经得到的信息和人物关系大致总结一下。

首先，这个世界和我本来所处的世界是相对平行的，互相不干扰，直到镜像Nico在布达佩斯的河边，在我的帮助下进入了我的世界。

按照他的理论，每个世界各个元素只能有独一份，我不能和他并存在同一个世界，所以我才会被放逐到这个异世界，镜像的世界。

在这个世界里也存在和我的世界里一模一样的人和物，只是其间的关系可能和我的世界是完全不同的。

这个世界的Lewis已经…

不，我现在有更重要的事情要理顺，这个可以等一下。

可是，总觉得也许这也是很关键的因素，是不是因为我，我是说因为这个世界的Nico，镜像Lewis才会…这也是为什么刚才镜像Wolff说“你居然敢主动出现在我面前”的原因？

就在这时，突然包厢里的灯光同时熄灭，整个房间陷入了一片黑暗。

Nico一惊，但是他没有慌乱，他双手扶在身侧的沙发上，感觉到火车的行进并没有停止。

只是光线突然消失了而已。

不知道是仅仅这间房间还是全部火车，他凭借刚才灯光还在时候对整个室内空间的记忆摸索到门口，尝试转了转门把手，还是锁着。

他将耳朵贴到门上，什么都听不到。

就这样过去了大概几分钟，似乎没有什么变化，但是灯光始终没有恢复。

Nico的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他走过去拉开窗帘，外面皎洁的月光直接照射进来，他从窗户的反光上看到自己模糊的面容。

不知道为啥，他突然想起墙上那幅“许拉斯和林泽女仙”，他何尝不像神话中身陷囹圄的美少年一样，现在包围他的重重迷雾就如同林泽女仙那雪白的臂膀一样，美丽而致命。

这时候他突然听到脚步声。

外面铺着非常厚的地毯，脚步声只有在非常近的地方才可能听到。

听到的时候已经到了门口。

然后他听到一个很低的声音说了一句话，他听不清说得是什么。

但是接着马上就听到了钥匙转动的声音。

门被打开了。

Nico紧张地看着门口，只见走廊里也是一片黑暗。

门口默默地站着一个中等身材的人，旁边两侧站着两个人。

然后中间这人一步跨进了包厢里。

这人反手将门关上，他站在阴影当中看不真切。

他穿着完美衬托身材的皮夹克，夜色中有什么闪烁的东西在反光。

他站定在那里几秒钟似乎在包厢里昏暗的光线中观察整个房间，然后突然上前两步。

包厢外的月光终于照在他的脸上。

Lewis！

Nico几乎叫出声来。

他不是应该，已经…

在他来到这个诡异而令他恐惧的异世界至今…不，自从他被镜像Nico丢进那条该死的河里，这是第一次，他感受到：也许事情并没有那么糟糕。

也许，还有希望。

原来，这个世界的Lewis并没有死去，他还活着。

明知道，这不是自己的Lewis，但是那一瞬间，Nico还是差点掉下泪来。

太好了，你还活着。

你不知道，当我听说你已经不在了，即使并非在我自己的世界里，我还是觉得胸口一痛。

这个世界的一切都那么陌生而又难以理解，但是看到Lewis立刻使得不安的Nico觉得一丝慰籍，即使这不是他的Lewis。

“Lewis！太好了，我以为你已经…”

但是他惊喜话还没有说完，就被猛然上前将他们之间距离彻底缩小到零的镜像Lewis直接堵在了嘴里。

这、这是怎么回事？

但在这个突如其来的吻当中，Nico尝到了自己久违的气息。

Lewis的吻一如既往的缠绵，带着淡淡的薄荷香气，熟悉的触感几乎令他陶醉。

他渴望这样的吻到底已经有多久了？

无论哪个世…等一下！

不行！

不对！

这不是我的Lewis！

Nico抬起自己被卡在身侧的手臂，试图要将眼前的Lewis推开，但是这个Lewis似乎早就准备着他的反抗，伸手紧紧箍住Nico的腰，一点都不肯放松力道。

“嗯…”Nico也用上了力气，但他怎么忍心对任何一个世界的Lewis出手太重呢。

然而身前的Lewis更加急切地吻他，力气大得难以想象。在他的劲道当中，传达着绝望的热情和期盼。

仿佛，Nico是一个溺水的人唯一能够紧紧抓住的救命浮木。

就好像，害怕一松手，Nico就会凭空消散在空气之中，再也无法拥抱入怀。

不行，他还不明白，他甚至都不知道，我根本不是这个世界的Nico。

我不是，他的那个Nico。

Nico用力将Lewis推开，在昏暗的包厢里，唯一的光源是窗外照射进来的夜光，夜色中Lewis的面容仿佛最致命的诱惑。可是Nico知道，自己不能屈服。

“不要，放开，我不是你想的那个人！”他急切地说道。

我在这里每耽搁一秒钟，我的Lewis就多一分危险！

Nico真的很着急。

但是Lewis却似乎根本没有在意他说出的话，依旧缠上来，试图去吻他。

“Nico，不要抗拒我。”Lewis贴着他的嘴唇说道，他的语声中甚至仿佛有一丝颤抖，有一丝祈求。

但是他施加的力气却一点都没有减弱。

Nico能够感觉到这个世界的Lewis用力将自己推到墙壁上，丝绒墙壁的柔软触感和他身前这个人火热的身体，令他有种微妙的不真实感。

Nico别无选择，他抬起右手捏紧拳头咬牙向身前的Lewis砸过去，但是后者似乎像是在等着他的动作一样，干脆地捏住他的手腕按在墙壁上，紧紧地制住他。 

无论在哪个世界，Lewis毕竟是Lewis，这个温度是他失去多时，也渴求多时的。

Lewis一口咬在他耳后，Nico只觉得浑身一软。

不管哪个世界的Lewis，都对他的弱点了如指掌吗。 

他感觉到Lewis一边舔吻下去，一边伸手努力拉扯自己的衣服，将他的外套从他肩膀上用力剥下来，并且开始用腿顶进他双腿间去。

不行，不能再继续下去。

“听着，我不是你的Nico。”Nico喘息着说道，努力保持住自己的清醒。

但是Lewis的动作丝毫没有停滞，他轻轻噬咬Nico的锁骨，一边去解他的扣子，“不，你不再是我的了，你早就说清楚了，好久之前。”

“不！你不明白，放手！我必须快点回去，去从你的Nico手里救出我的Lewis！”Nico闭着眼睛被对方紧紧压在墙壁上。

“嘘，我就在这里，我会救你。”Lewis低声说道，用热烈的吻止住他的反抗。

天哪，他根本就没有在听我说话。

Nico只觉得对方的手掌似乎无处不在，一股熟悉地感觉在他身体里蔓延，他已经无路可退。

Lewis的语声中带着强烈的眷恋和蛊惑，几乎令他忘记一切，全世界似乎都已经远去，只有Lewis接触到的地方是真实存在的，Nico忍不住伸出手环住对方。

Lewis的手已经从Nico被扯开的衬衫前襟摸了进去，他能够感觉到对方抵抗的减弱，Nico肌肤熟悉的触感几乎令他疯狂，而他自己的衣服早被抛到地上。

不！

不行，我绝不能沉迷进这虚假的温存，我的Lewis还在我本该属于的地方等我，我不能…

Nico猛地发力，用力将压在自己身上的镜子世界Lewis推出去。

而失去镜像Lewis支撑的Nico整个人滑到地上，他靠坐在墙边不住地喘息。

被推开的Lewis退开两步，看着靠坐在地上衣衫不整的Nico，一边努力平复自己的呼吸。

他的眼睛里有着Nico看不懂的复杂情绪。

然后他深吸了一口气，用力拉平了自己的衣服，弯腰捡起了被自己丢在地上的外套。仿佛不能够再多看Nico一眼，就像他突然出现一样猛地拉开火车包厢的门大步走了出去。

Nico听到他似乎对等在门口的人说，“把门锁上。”

然后，这个空寂黑暗的空间里又只剩下了Nico独自一个人。

他回想着刚才发生的一切，仰头靠在包厢的墙壁上，双手抱住自己的膝盖，根本不愿意站起来。

他能够感受到，Lewis所传达出的，悲伤和眷恋。

到底，在这个世界里，这个世界的我和他，发生了什么？

“好激情啊，可惜等了半天什么都没有听到，真可惜。”

就在刚才镜像Lewis把他压在那边的墙壁后面突然传来一个声音。

一个男声。

依旧保持着整个人靠坐在墙边姿势的Nico吓得差点跳起来，原来这场闹剧居然还有听众，这火车车厢的隔音也太差了吧。

等一下！刚才Toto说过关在他隔壁的是Verstappen！

Nico太需要知道一些关于这个疯狂的世界的知识了。在我的世界里，我和他之间互相还算客气，没有过什么促狭，如果是的他的话，也许值得尝试。

一个认识的人，总比陌生人要好一些的。

但愿这个世界的我和Max没有什么促狭。

“等一下，你是谁？”Nico假装有些惊讶地说道。他刚才没有仔细听清，他要分辨一下，这个Verstappen到底是不是他所想的那个。

“我？”那个声音轻松地说道，“我是谁并不重要。”

但这个人说话音调似乎要比他记忆当中Max的要更高一些，而且Nico觉得这个声音非常熟悉。可惜隔着墙壁听不真切。

“既然你在这里跟我说话，告诉我一个名字并不为过吧？”Nico追问。

“告诉你也无妨，我叫Max。”

果然是他！虽然最近Nico都没有和Max说过话，虽然声音隔开火车包厢传来会有些失真。

“你为什么会在这里，Max？”Nico问道，他真的对这个世界一头雾水。

然后他就听到自己右上方似乎传来了悉悉索索的声音，Nico连忙站了起来，只看到了这堵隔绝两个包厢的墙壁上方那副画动了一下，又动了一下。

Nico赶紧跳到了沙发上，伸手去推那副画，然后“噗”的一声，那副仿制品就像旁边歪去然后掉了下来，落在他脚边的沙发上，并没有发出很响的声音。

Nico把脑袋伸过去，他站在沙发上正好能看到那副画后面原来藏了一个长方形的缺口，感觉是被刻意开出来的，差不多可以伸过一个成年人的脑袋，但是肩膀那里很大可能会被卡住。

对面的包厢也很暗，和Nico身处的这个一样没有照明，只有从窗口透入的自然光。

但是对面的窗户打开着，Nico甚至能感受到吹进来的风。

已经习惯了这微弱光线的Nico看到对面和自己差不多高度有一双发亮的眼睛正在好奇地向自己的包厢里看过来。

这双眼睛Nico却是认识的。

“Daniel？！”Nico惊讶地喊道。

原来刚才那个熟悉的声音是他。

“你认识我？”这个有着和Nico所认识的Daniel一模一样脸和一模一样声音的年轻人惊讶地说道，他的表情真实地反映出了他的惊讶。

难道，这个世界的Daniel并不认识Nico？

“我当然认识你啊，我是Nico啊！”可是Nico还是条件反射地说道。

“Nico？”看着自己熟悉的面孔努力在黑暗中要看清自己，露出陌生疏远的神情，这种新奇的体验令Nico非常不适应。

“对啊，我是Nico， Nico Rosberg。”他干巴巴地回答道，不确定自己是不是该继续说下去。我认识你都好多年了，去年美国大奖赛我们还和其他伙伴们聚在一起吃过饭。

对啊，我甚至还在领奖台上喝过你鞋子里的香槟呢！Nico好想说出来，他有点失落，他一直觉得爱笑的Daniel是个很随和的人，和他在一起Nico总是很轻松很快乐。但他从异世界而来这件事确实太难以置信了，连这个世界的Lewis都不相信，何况和他素不相识的镜像Daniel。

就算是他自己，一天之前也绝对不会相信这种异想天开故事的。

“抱歉，我真的不认识你。像你这样英俊的男人如果我认识的话绝对不会装作不认识你的。我唯一认识的Nico是…”然后Daniel突然吹出一声尖利的哨音，就看到隔壁包厢月光照射入的窗口飞来一只红隼。

它飞起来的时候几乎没有声音，直接落在了Daniel伸出的手上，眼睛炯炯有神。

“来，对Nico Hulkenberg问好。”Daniel看着Nico说道。

那只矫健的红隼转过头来，似乎也在看着Nico。

Hulkenberg？！

好吧，Nico不得不承认这两个世界的区别可能比他想象中更大，他可以想象到人事关联的变化，他可以尝试去理解自己和Lewis在这个世界里错综复杂的关系，他可以慢慢接受原来相识的同伴在这里素未谋面，但是曾经一起赛车的同僚变成了飞鸟，他确实还需要五分钟来消化一下。

或许是十分钟。

然后他看到了，落下来的红隼一只爪子上似乎抓着什么金属的东西，好似是一个圆环。

“好孩子，来得正是时候。”

Daniel伸出另一只手去取，是两把连在一起的钥匙。

接着他就从那个缺口处消失了。

Nico凑上去看隔壁，但是角度关系只能看到镜像Daniel向门口方向消失了。

一分钟不到，Nico就听到了自己的包厢门口传来了钥匙转动的声音，下一秒，门开了。

肩膀上站着红隼的Daniel走了进来，并顺手又关好了门。

他穿着一件雪青色的衬衫，袖子卷到手肘的部位。从外貌到体格，可以说与Nico世界的那个他几乎没有差异。

Nico好奇地盯着这个Daniel看，他有着和Nico认识的那个人几乎没有差异的外表，他的眼睛里似乎此刻也带着笑意，他卷曲的头发好像比Nico记忆当中稍微要短一些。

Daniel走进Nico的包厢，首先他走过去将落在沙发上的那幅画拿了起来，重新挂回了它原来的位置。

然后他突然从腰带那里抽出一顶土黄色的船帽，妥帖地戴在了自己的头上，努力将他头顶卷曲的头发压下去，Nico能够隐约看到那顶窄小的船帽一侧到整个后部用相近的暗黄色描绘着一个抽象的狮子头部形状，那个形状仔细看又有点像个M。

“现在要干嘛？”Nico问道，不由得有些戒备，又有些期待。

很显然，不管这个Daniel认不认识自己，他和Toto那帮人显然不是一边的。

“等人。”Daniel说道。

他似乎并不着急，看了一下腕表，并靠在窗边看了看外面的风景。

“我们到底在哪里？”Nico忍不住问道，希望对方能够回答他。

“中美洲。”对方简短地回答道。

大概火车又前行了半分钟左右，Nico能过听到，外面传来的声音。

听上去像是巨大的水声？

奇怪，之前他查看的时候他们还行进在类似原野的地方。

Nico也走到了窗边，站在Daniel对面看着外面，他们正在经过一处非常非常巨大的瀑布！

震天的声响掩盖了火车本身前进的声音，就算隔着窗玻璃还是非常明显。

白色的雾气当中外面迷茫一片，什么都看不清楚。

然后他看到Daniel对着行进中的火车窗外用怀里掏出的一支极细的类似于红外线指示笔连续打了几下，Nico能够看到红色的光线射出去。

然后Daniel转过来看着他。

“哦，对了，也许，你想要把自己的…”Daniel粗略地挥了一下手，“仪表，整理一下。”

Nico这才反应过来，刚才被Lewis扯得一塌糊涂的衣服还那么随便挂在自己身上，幸好这里足够暗，Daniel看不到他发红的脸。

他刚整理完自己的衣服，就听到两长一短的敲门声，停了半晌，又是两长一短。

Daniel一个箭步上前，微微将门拉开一道缝，然后打开了门。

只见走进来一个稍微比他矮一些的人，在Nico的角度看不清那个人的脸。

这个人显然没有想到这里还有第三个人存在，似乎微微一惊，但这一时Nico已经认清了这个新来的人，居然是Carlos。

“Daniil在哪里？”Daniel问道。

“他有麻烦了。”Carlos说道。

“我早跟他说，叫他少喝红牛，那玩意儿喝多了影响脑子。”

“嗨，Hulk你还好吗，好久不见呀。”说着Carlos伸手去逗正停在Daniel肩膀上的红隼。

Hulk盯着他的手指看了半天，试图伸嘴去啄他，然而Carlos敏捷地缩了回去，“哈，你这个坏小子别想咬我。”

“我们还有大概…”Daniel看了看手表，“4分钟时间就要离开瀑布区，叙旧的话留到以后再说吧。”

Carlos侧过头来看着Nico，“这家伙是谁？”

Daniel却没有回答他的话，他走到Nico的面前，和他四目相接。

“连梅赛德斯的人都以为我是Max Verstappen，你为什么会知道我是谁？”Daniel突然问道，并向他比出自己手掌上的五根手指，“知道我真实身份的人不超过一只手的数目。”

Nico一时语塞。

我该怎么说？ 

——我认识你，在另一个世界。

听上去更可疑了。

“这是个很长的故事。”Nico耸肩。

“没关系，我们有的是时间。”Daniel却说道。

“带他走。”Nico看到眼前的镜像Daniel Ricciardo慢慢转过身来面对着自己，在月色下，露出一个Nico绝对不可能在自己世界快乐的Daniel脸上看到的笑容，他的眼睛放出光来，“猜到什么来着，我认为我们刚刚发现了Lewis Hamilton的弱点。”

这听上去很不好，虽然看起来在这个世界里他和Lewis已经势不两立，但是真正被用来威胁对方听上去也非常不利，然而Nico知道自己现在并没有反抗的余地。

而且，比起担心他自己的处境，他更担心的是他自己世界里的Lewis。

那个疯子，不知道会做出什么事情来！

一想起镜像的自己，Nico就觉得不寒而栗。

我必须要想办法尽快回到我的世界，我必须要想办法去救Lewis。

在一切都太迟之前。

Nico想要回家。

与此同时

Nico的世界

曼哈顿

Lewis靠在顶楼阳台上的沙发靠背上，看着一片狼藉的大阳台，以及连接的内庭，派对已经结束了。

现在已经快要四点了，但是天还没有亮。

昨天匈牙利大奖赛一结束他就飞回了纽约，这是他新买的超级寓所，就算在曼哈顿也是最顶级的住所，他当时看中此处地产很大的因素就是，这里开起派对来简直太爽了。

楼下他还有许多间客房，可以安置他的客人。

但是，不知道为什么今天，他把他们全部都送走了。

只有这样声色犬马的狂欢能够填满他难以解释的寂寞，他需要人，需要更多的人，男男女女，来帮助自己忘记，自己的寂寞。

他们都是很讨主人喜欢的客人，他们不会说任何煞风景的话，他们一个个年轻美丽，他们打扮得时尚得体。

就和这五光十色的夜晚一样，是少年的Lewis曾经梦想，不，是他当年甚至不敢梦想的一切化作的现实。

然而，这样堪比梦境的现实却已经无法再激起他更大的满足感。

反而更加空虚。

他把所有人都送走了，他的贵客们，他的朋友们，他请来的派对组织运营工作人员…所有人。

他手里的香槟杯里还剩下一口酒，Lewis仰头将剩下的金色液体一饮而尽。

冰冷的液体滑下他的喉咙，酒精也许只能带给他片刻的安慰，然而之后的空虚却越发强烈。

就好像有牙齿在啃噬他胸腔里跳动的那个物体。

他知道自己缺少的那一块是什么？

他知道他不敢启齿的渴望是什么？

那又有什么用呢？是我自己，亲手毁掉了一切。

好吧，客观地说不是Lewis一己之力能够办到的，但是他至少在其中起了百分之五十的助力吧。

他和他，他们一样的固执和愚蠢。

为什么我没有喝醉，为什么在派对落幕之后一个人清醒地面对曲终人散的寂寥。

天色还是完全黑的，天边还没有开始变白。

Lewis站在露台上，天穹在他头顶笼罩，脚下是沉睡中的城市，哈德森河沉默无语，他在人间和天堂的边界处独处。

我不能再任由自己在这里胡思乱想，就算一会儿，也许我该尝试睡一下，他转身打算返回室内。

这时候他看到内庭连接露台的第一级台阶上站着一个人。

是还没有走掉的工作人员吗？但是那个人站在那里并没有动作，似乎就在那里看着自己而已。

白色的窗纱被夜风吹起，模糊了那个人的面容。

Lewis鬼使神差一般地向着那里走去。

直到他看清了那个人。

那个和他梦里所见到一样，总是看上去那么完美的人。

那个绝对不可能出现在这里的人。

Lewis不敢相信自己的眼睛。

只见到穿着浅香槟色衬衫的Nico站在那里看着他，突然开口说，

“晚上好，Lewis。”

**下章预告**

“你放心，现在是墨西哥亡灵节，人人都要把脸画成骷髅头，这样就没有人会认得出你了。即使是H先生也不会轻易认出你来。”眼前人笑得眼睛弯弯地对Nico说道。

\----------

“我根本不会相信你，你以为这是小说？！你以为我们会相信失忆这种…”只见到一个看上去有亚裔血统的年轻男子情绪激动地说道。

“Alex。”他旁边另一个稍微矮一点点的年轻人叫住了他，这个Alex看了身旁的年轻人一眼走了出去。

后来说话的年轻人有着极短的金发和浅色的眼睛，他低下头去，视线和坐着的人齐平。他年轻的脸上看不出神情的变化，迟疑了一下还是说道，“你不记得了，我们以前认识的。”

\----------

“你看，你可曾看过这么美丽的烟花。”镜像Nico只觉得腰上突然覆上一双温暖的手，Lewis站在他身侧柔声说道。

他看着满天散落的绚丽人造星辰，在天空中划过美丽的尾迹，没有回答。

他曾经看到过，比这更美丽的景象。

lewis那6500平方室内面积+3000平方室外面积豪宅的局部

  
Hylas and the Nymphs

*Anastasia是沙皇俄国罗曼诺夫王朝末代沙皇尼古拉二世的四个女儿当中的一个，当年全家被杀之后多年突然出现一个自称是她的女子，就是历史上著名的“真假公主”悬案。

就因为真假公主这个说法所以才给这个故事如此命名，意寓两个世界不同的Nico，真假Nico在两个世界的故事。

到底，镜子内外两个世界的brocedes能否解开心结，真Nico能否平安回到原来的世界，假Nico和他的Lewis又发生了什么？镜像世界又面临着怎样的危机？

*看了44什么起床之后的发言我想说的是brocedes我真的能ship一辈子啊，最近他怎么频频撩06，受什么刺激了吗？他们两个也算是三个阶段都经历了

-别管顺序-

少年情怀最是诗（过去了）

明知不可为而为之（过去了）

拿不起放不下（现在进行时）

顺便起床梗真的太棒了。彻底拯救了我被玩具总动员虐死的心。感谢FIA！感谢马桶狼！感谢托德！没有你们就没有44奉上这么高浓度的糖！44你自己说你是不是说漏嘴了，以前醒过来床边就是两件衣服，你不反驳我就当你承认！Okay他承认了！


	2. 最强寄宿体

**最强寄宿体**

“晚上好，Lewis。”

这不可能，眼前的这个人，是最最不可能出现在这里的人。

Lewis仿佛受了蛊惑一般，他痴痴地望着在夜色中站在那里的Nico，脚下不由自主地向着那个方向走去，就好像不受自己控制。

不，也许在他心底，他已经不想，再控制。

他的心中还忍不住忐忑，也许只是因为我喝多了，看到了幻觉。

“告诉我，我在做梦。”Lewis只听到自己低声说道。

“你在做梦。”Nico的声音如同梦呓。

如果，这只是一场美梦。

他们的身后，一弯洁白的新月挂在曼哈顿即将消失的夜空之中。不久之后天就要亮了。

他伸出手去，却不敢触碰，就好像害怕眼前的Nico如同一个美丽的泡沫，轻轻一碰就会破碎，彻底消失在这脆弱的时刻。

然而这个梦境Nico只是站在那里看着他，眼睛里仿佛有千言万语，却不能够化作实体。

“如果这是一场美梦，请不要让我醒来。”在他的嘴唇和对方接触的那一刻，这句话从Lewis的唇部溢出。

而Nico立刻热情地回应他，就好像无数次Lewis幻想中的场景一样，只是那些荒唐的美梦醒来后他总是独自一人，空虚感更甚以往。

现在这个火辣的吻，却在传达给他，Nico如同烈火一样的热情，彻底击碎了冰封的外表。

在他们一起失去平衡滚倒在茶几旁的地毯上时，Lewis似乎听到对方说道，“…请让我感觉到自己还活着。”

然而他当时脑子里一片混沌，他不清楚这到底是Nico的话语还是自己的臆想。

在这黑夜尚未过去，光明还未到来的时刻，他能清晰地感觉到Nico微凉的面颊，他发亮的眼睛，也许那是他的泪光，但是Lewis只知道要更深地埋入对方身体里去，他只想要片刻的欢愉。

Nico却觉得自己每分每秒都在被巨大的力量撕扯着。这种熟悉的感觉是如此真实，几乎要令他疯狂，令他失去控制。无论哪个世界的Lewis，都同样能够唤醒他心底最深的渴望。

和他交缠在一起那火热的身体，他胸膛里跳动着那颗冰冷的心。

Lewis在高 潮即将来临的时刻一遍遍在他耳边喊着他的名字。

然而Nico却被这甜蜜的呼唤所折磨。

他明明喊得是我的名字，但我知道他所呼唤的并不是我，他心里想的并不是我。

镜像Nico唯一能做的只有伸手钩住Lewis的脖子用吻去堵住他的嘴唇。

直到他的意识逐渐在没顶的快乐当中渐渐远去。

镜像Nico再一次睁开眼睛的时候，太阳已经升到了非常高，正透过顶层的玻璃房顶直接照射到他的身上。

他发现自己正侧躺在类似于软榻的地方，温暖舒适得很。

他想要起身，但是刚一动却发现Lewis的手臂还紧紧箍在他腰身上，他如果不想惊醒对方就没法从这温柔的禁锢中脱身。

似乎被他刚才轻微的动作惊动。Lewis更加靠过来一些，似乎略微调整了一下整个姿势，但是抱着Nico的手臂并没有放松。

“别走，Nico。”睡梦中的Lewis呢喃道。

镜像Nico在朦胧的晨光中看着躺在自己身侧的Lewis，他还在睡梦中，他的面容平静而满足，昨夜的激情已经褪去。

为什么？我明明，是要到这里来毁掉他。

就像我世界里的Lewis和我一样，为什么他眼里的柔情却捕获了我？

不行！Nico，想想你自己的世界。

这不公平！为什么这个Lewis能轻易地接受？能轻易地再一次付诸于柔情？

我应该恨他的。

我恨每个世界的Lewis。

我也恨每个世界的自己。

想到这里，他伸手去拨开Lewis，然后坐了起来。这个突然的动作显然惊动了对方。

Lewis眨了眨眼睛，似乎还没有明白自己身处何地。

他缓缓抬起头看了Nico一眼，可能以为自己还在做梦，转身又准备翻身继续睡下去。

然后，他在镜像Nico还没有来得及作出下一步动作之前，猛地转过身来，Lewis也坐了起来，他显然发现了目前两人身上唯一的布料是软榻旁边快要滑下去的一条丝绒毯子。

而Nico身上的痕迹则在提醒他那些缠绵的时刻。

原来，昨晚并不是一场梦吗？

Lewis望进对方的眼睛里去。 

他的眼睛还带着刚刚醒来的雾气。 

“我觉得…你有点，不一样了。”Lewis斟酌着用词说道，晨光中他慵懒的表情和镜像Nico记忆中的那个人几乎一模一样。

“哦？”镜像Nico饶有兴致地一挑眉。

看来事情比他想象中的更加有趣。

“我也说不上来。”Lewis笑了，将他的手抓到自己嘴边轻吻，“也许，是因为我太久没有和你在一起了。”

言辞之间的眷恋早已经不需要再掩饰。

也许，只有在这梦醒时分Lewis可以不用压制自己，他知道清醒的自己是怎么样的，他不会允许Nico走进自己的阳台。 

他甚至不会和他再说一句话。不管周围有没有其他人在场。

他恨Nico，至少Lewis是这么相信的。

那个开满鲜花的秘密花园，早已永远对Nico Rosberg关闭了。不，对任何人都关闭了。

而Nico，也同样恨着他。

阳光中的 Nico轻咬自己的下唇，“我还有其他不一样，你想不想试试？”

他的眼睛里带着Lewis陌生的火花。

直觉告诉Lewis，这是个危险的信号。

然而他不是其他人，他是世界上最危险运动之一的参与者，他甚至是其中最优秀的，危险对他而言是家常便饭，危险是他最好的伙伴。

“你说呢？”Lewis凑上去说道。

太阳暖烘烘地照在他们两个的身上，在这顶楼的玻璃阳光房，轻纱窗帘通往外阳台，他们在这伊甸园里，仿佛与整个世界隔离。

整个世界都只剩下他，和他身边的Nico。

无论对方提出什么见鬼的要求，他都不会让他走的。至少，让这荒唐再延续一会儿，就一小会儿。

这可以当作中场休息，等到明天，我们又可以熟练地假装根本没有看到对方。

我们两个都是个中好手。

然而世界上的事情总是这样不遂人意，镜像Nico甚至还没来得及张嘴，Lewis就听到了手机振动的声音，似乎在地上，或者在什么角落里。

昨晚当他努力从自己的衣服里出来的时候，他一定将自己的电话随手和衣服一起丢在了地上，现在他开始在那团衣服里翻找。

六小时之前

镜像世界

Nico所身处的同一列火车 

包厢的门一打开，镜像Lewis就看到了蜷缩在沙发一角的人。

他似乎已经快要睡着了，脏金色的头发乱糟糟的，然而Lewis却觉得从腹部升起一股暖意，他走上去用力掰住对方的肩膀，然后整个人覆压上去。

Lewis觉得自己的胸口憋着一股气，如果不发出来自己可能会爆炸。

“Lewis？”Sebastian只觉得对方的急切，几乎要从他们接触的部位燃烧过来。没错，他们确实很久没有见过面了，但是曾经的那些他以为只是互相慰籍而已。他从来没有往深里思考过自己和Lewis的关系。

这样的Lewis同他自以为认识的很不一样，他隐约记得似乎曾经也有过眼下这种情况。那次是…Sebastian只觉得如遭雷击，他猛地发力将自己身上的人推了出去，Lewis不防“咚”地一声撞在了身后的茶几上。

“啊！该死。”他忍不住高声诅咒，“Seb你干什么？”

“你，你见到了他？”Sebastian惊讶地问道。

“什么？”

“只有遇到了那个人你才会表现得这个样子，你以为我不知道。”Sebastian冷笑说道。

但是Lewis自己却突然仿佛泄气一般扭过身去。

“你倒很关心他。”Lewis低声说道，他并没有打算骗 Sebastian。

“他真的在这里？”Sebastian问道。

Lewis点了点头，然后似乎想到了什么补充道，“不知道为什么他突然独自一个人出现在了这里，然后被关了起来。”

他也很想不通为什么Nico会突然出现在这里，他以为Nico无论在哪里，那个地方都必须是世界上离他最远的地方。

他明知道出现在他们面前会有什么后果，为什么偏要自投罗网？

难道，在Nico的内心深处，他也还是渴望着，想要见我一面？

“那你还来找我干嘛？你又被他拒绝了？”Sebastian笑道，“我以为你现在称心得很，不管是不是自愿至少他已经回到你的身边触手可及的地方，而Toto甚至还控制住了那件‘货物’。”

“那件货物？”Lewis问道，不去在意Sebastian语气中不知真假的醋意。

“Max Verstappen——羽蛇神在人间最强寄宿体。”

“哪有这么简单？你自己曾经也是红牛的人，你可曾看过上古的典籍，你知道羽蛇神召唤仪式需要牺牲什么。”

“已经有太久，太久没有真正召唤成功了，羽蛇神上一次现世已经是太多年前了。根本就没有活着的人见过它的样子。我和其他人一样，只是祭品而已。或者说他们也曾经意图让我成为羽蛇神的寄宿体，但是最终没有成功。”

“但是你却还活着。”

“因为根本没有执行仪式，而且最重要的是，我当时并没有真正成为宿体，和现在的情况完全不一样。 ”

并不是被选中的人就一定能够成为羽蛇神的宿体。

不适合的人，根本活不过几天的时间就会死去。

据说，他是出现在人间，羽蛇神最完美的寄宿体！

“说说看，你还隐瞒了多少东西。”Lewis直起身子，用手背抬起Sebastian的下巴，“你告诉我，我保证等下稍微轻一点。”

“我没有，我根本就没有掌握任何核心的信息，我只是感觉到你们在那里白费功夫，可能完全适得其反而已。”Sebastian挑衅般说道。

“那你更应该好好让我快活快活。”Lewis又凑近过去。

Sebastian用力推开靠过去的Lewis，“你自己看看外面月亮的颜色，整个世界就好像一列不断加速无法停止的火车，而且开得越来越快了。到了这个时候你还在犹豫什么，还不快点去找他，就算他不肯，你又不是没有强迫过他。”

Lewis被他推开，听到他的话，不由得怔怔地望着窗外出神。

Sebastian知道他在想Nico，只觉得一股怒气直冲上来，但是却又无处发泄，只能坐在那里生气。

“我对他做了比强迫他更残忍的事，他对我只剩下恨而已。”Lewis从来没有强迫过Nico，可是他却真的对他做了更可怕的事情，他没有资格要求对方的原谅，“就好像我恨他一样。”

他早已亲手毁掉了一切。

“你倒底做了什么？”Sebastian问道。

“只要有羽蛇神的宿体，我们大家都不会死。”Lewis答非所问地说道，他依旧望着窗外，但是他知道他脑子里只有一个人。他不在乎毁灭，他不在乎世界的终结，反正他已经永远地失去了Nico。

“你真的相信红牛的说法吗？”Sebastian冷笑道，

“我不得不信。”Lewis转过头来看着他。

~~*这节有轻微sewis~~


	3. 血月

**血月**

Nico很着急。

他在这里浪费的每一秒钟，就是给那个混蛋镜像Nico多一秒钟去伤害他的Lewis，他必须尽快想办法回到自己的世界。

把一切都拨回正轨。

他必须，快点回去救他的Lewis。

虽然，他都不知道自己现在到底该怎么做？要怎样才能回去自己的世界？虽然，他现在似乎成了其他人的俘虏。

但是镜像Nico有一句话绝对没有说错——如果就这么轻易放弃了，那你才是真正的傻瓜。

在赛道上被撞到队尾时我都没有放弃，现在怎么能随随便便就失去希望呢？

Nico抬头看着枝叶缝隙里漏下来的银色星辉，仿佛碎银洒满了一地。

之前他们直接跟着镜像Carlos走出了包厢，走出去之后，Daniel又用刚才的钥匙小心地将刚才关Nico那间包厢的门仔细地锁上了。

然后他们在火车进入隧道之后，Carlos显然已经在那里面安排妥当准备工作，他们轻易地从后侧脱离了这节正在高速运行的火车。火车依旧向前急驰，车上的人们丝毫没有察觉到他们的离开。

岂料过了那个隧道之后面前豁然开朗，居然是一片非常大的森林。

朦胧夜色之中，Nico看到一尊非常高的雕塑。看上去应该已经有些年份，不少藤蔓攀在其肢体上，部分地方已经有些剥落。

那是一具流泪的无名女神像。

这里似乎是什么古老的遗址。

然而就在Nico还沉浸在对于眼前奇异景色的欣赏当中，他突然听到一声呼哨，然后暗处骤然闪出一道泛着乌色的光芒。

这道光芒就好像一条毒蛇，向着Daniel的脖子上缠过去。

就在他快要被缠住的时候，只见Carlos奋力冲上去撞了他一下，但是那鞭子仿佛灵蛇一下子就紧紧钩住任何能够被它接触到的事物。

下一秒，镜像Carlos整个人都被扯了过去，扯到那片无尽的阴影之中。

Daniel似乎试图伸出手去拉他，但是却已经赶不及。

在被黑暗吞没之前， Carlos的眼睛里却流露出了笑意，仿佛在阻止任何试图去挽救他的举动。

“因为我们都只是准备献祭给它的祭品而已。”Carlos说道，眼神里尽是悲伤。

然后他就彻底消失了。

镜像Daniel闭上了眼睛，但是他只是握紧了拳头，什么都没有说，等到他再一次张开眼睛似乎已经完全恢复了平静。

他转过头去看着在他身边的Nico。

Nico被他看得退后了一步。

然而Daniel伸出手来，将他拉到稍微空旷一些的林中空间，示意他不要站在靠近阴影的地方。Nico感觉到他的手很凉。

“你知道是谁在追你？他被抓去了哪里？我们现在要往哪里逃？”Nico满脑袋的问题，难道刚才是火车上一伙的人？

梅赛德斯的人吗？

既然Daniel之前曾经是Toto的囚徒。

“这是红牛的第一次警告。”

红牛？

“在他们采取行动之前，一共会有几次警告？”Nico问道。

“一次。” 

“挺好的，居然还有警示。”

“不，一般来说他们根本不会警告。这一次的警告也不是出于对我的仁慈。相反，而是想要折磨我，想要令我惶恐。” 镜像Daniel说道，他神色未改，“如果他们想要令我崩溃那么他们就错了，这些东西对我毫无作用的，他们别想从我这里拿到他们想要的。”

Nico近距离看着镜像世界里的Ricciardo，他和Nico认识的那个看上去真的非常相似，“他们把他带到了哪里去，他会不会…”

“放心，Carlos不会有事的，我想Dany应该会去帮助他。需要担心的是我们。有人发现了我们的行踪…”他笑了，用手压了压自己头上的船帽，“我们的时间已经不多了。”

说着他开始向前走去，不知道自己身处何地又该如何是好的Nico也只能跟着他。

这个世界的Daniel毕竟并不认识他，而且看上去一副心事重重的样子，并没有兴趣和Nico聊天，他们默默无语地行进着，这个林子不知道什么时候才是尽头。但是四周似乎能隐约听到淙淙的水流声。

“你，你和Lewis有过节吗？”Nico小声问道。

他想起刚才Daniel将他从火车上带走的时候说过的话——我认为我们刚刚发现了Lewis Hamilton的弱点。

但是，因为自己世界的原因，Nico始终很难在情感上和眼前这个Daniel对立起来。

“没有。”Daniel回答道，“我根本就没有见过他本人。”

Nico还没有来得及提问，就看到停在Daniel右肩上的红隼似乎突然受到了什么惊吓一般腾空而起，猛然扑动翅膀，飞入了丛林的枝叶之中，失去了踪迹。

Nico转过头去，只见旁边的繁茂枝叶里挂下来一条通体碧绿有着黑色眼睛的蛇，大概两根手指粗细，直接挂到Daniel的左肩处，沿着他的肩膀游到他的右肩，从他耳边抬起头来，分叉的舌头嘶嘶地吐着艳红色的蛇信。

被这突然响动惊讶到的Nico紧张地看着那缓慢移动的冰凉动物，他记得在自己的世界里，Daniel是怕蛇的。没错，他记得他们一起回答过官方的快速小问答“你最害怕什么动物？”，大部分人害怕的动物基本都集中在那几样寻常种类里，Daniel也不例外，他当时的答案是蛇和鲨鱼。

而现在这冷血而致命的动作就昂首停在他身上，他却毫无恐惧之色。

看来镜子世界的Daniel确实和他世界里的不太一样。 

镜像Daniel抬起自己的左手，用食指轻轻摩挲那碧绿毒蛇的脑袋，那条蛇迎合着他的动作，然后又沿着他的身体爬回了丛林当中，消失不见了。

但是被它惊飞而去的Hulk却没有再回来， Daniel似乎也并不在意，他继续带着Nico向前走去，很快走出了林子，前面看上去好像是一个繁华的城镇，在黑夜中华光流彩，四周的人群都带着喜色。

这里气候潮湿温润，非常舒适。

他们穿过几条小径很快到达了一个类似于城镇中心广场的地方。

还没有走近就听到了喝彩声和音乐声，似乎是什么集会。

他们两人循着人流聚集的方向走去，广场中间正搭着舞台在演出，周围已经聚集了好大一圈人。Nico和Daniel也站在外围看着上面的表演。

只见到舞台中间一个男子身材高挑，相貌英俊。他身穿鳞甲，肩膀上装饰着彩色的羽毛。

“…我要回特拉巴兰去，”身穿鳞甲装饰着羽毛的男子说道，“我就是从那儿来的。”

“为什么你现在又要回去了呢？”周围那些穿着彩色丝质服饰，头上戴着各种奇异头冠的妖神们追问道。

“我必须回到我的父亲那里去，“中间的男子答道，“总有一天，你们也必须回到那里。等到那时，我还会再回到这里。”

“那么，你就高高兴兴地去吧，”他们说，“但请你把所有的技术都教给我们。”

“你们用不着这些，你们只知道破坏，嗜血和战争。除非有一天，我再从海上回来的时候，人们才会需要它们。”羽毛鳞甲的男子昂然说道。

然后，他来到舞台一侧，那里被装饰成海边一样的景致，他踏上一条由蛇编成的筏子，漂流而去。

然后台下响起了经久不息的掌声。

特拉巴兰？

这是在表演羽蛇神库库尔坎（Kukulcan）降临人间的神话故事。

不过他们来得迟了一些，看上去似乎已经是故事的终结篇章。

神话在此终止。

Nico确实不记得那些细节了，他本身对于美洲的神话也没有特别的研究。

中间那个身材高挑穿着鳞甲肩膀上装饰着彩色的羽毛的英俊男人一定就是羽蛇神的形象。

预言中，他沐浴在金色的液体当中，从那里升起。

给人间带来了光明、知识、希望这些美好的东西。

但是这个故事并不像有些神话故事一样永远充满着快乐和神迹，最后的落幕更是预示着神对于世间的失望和摒弃，但却又留下了一线希望。

有朝一日，他会踏浪归来。

再一次，沐浴在无比美丽的金色光芒之中。

同晨星一起升起。

但是，那一天是不是就是终结的前夜？

围观的人群不断发出喝彩，所有的演员都聚集到台前来向观众们挥手示意。

好多小孩子挤到前面去，被大人抱上了舞台，他们咯咯地笑着去摸那个“羽蛇神”，他也亲切地抚摸那些可爱的孩子们。

掌声中，好多漂亮的鲜花被抛上了舞台。

这种气氛带动了所有人，Nico也忍不住鼓起掌来。

在他身边，Daniel只看了一眼便转开了视线，他眼中流露出痛苦之色。

——既然我已经下定决心要替他承受这无可挽回的命运，这是我的选择。就算他再也不会想起我也无所谓。

Nico注意到了他的异样，正准备开口，就听到前方那个表演羽蛇神的男子突然开始开口唱歌，然后周围所有的人都开始跟随着他唱了起来。

Nico还想站在那里听一下他们到底在唱些什么。Daniel突然抓住了他的手似乎想要拉扯着他离开，他们本来就站在人群的外围，周围的人显然并没有注意到他们。

但是Nico却发现镜像Daniel和自己相接触的肢体，体温非常的高。 

“你在发烧？”Nico问道。

“没事，这只是常规症状。”Daniel轻松地说道。

“常规…症状？”Nico疑惑问道，“你病了？”

“你知道，这个世界的终点已经近在眼前。”Daniel说道，他的眼神在不知名的远方。

Nico不敢接他的话，直觉告诉他，他不应该暴露自己从另一个世界到来的真相。难道，这才是为什么镜像Nico会突然出现在哪里？

这也是他百思不得其解的一点？为什么是他，为什么偏偏选中了他？这是不是他的错？

“很快，血色的月亮将会笼罩一切。”Daniel抬起头看着天空。

“那要怎么办？”Nico刚问出口就后悔了。

“你问我，我又去问谁呢？”Daniel说道，夜色中他的眼睛里藏着Nico看不懂的东西。

也许，我来到这里，并不是巧合。

但是这不是Nico的问题，这也许是镜像Daniel的问题，也许是镜像Toto的问题，也许是这个世界的问题，但是这并不是Nico的问题。

Nico只想要回到他自己的世界当中。


	4. 翠绿羽毛

**翠绿羽毛**

镜像世界

Nico从火车上逃走数小时后

“Pierre，抓住我的手！”Charles伸出手去。 极勉强地在高速前进的船上保持住身体的平衡。

“一切都太迟了，Charles。”Pierre笑着说道，没有回应他的动作。

“不，抓住我的手，快点！”Charles最大限度地伸展自己的躯体努力去够对方。他听到嘈杂的水声，他努力高声说道。

“你能来，我真的很高兴。”Pierre回头看了Charles最后一眼，“再见，Charles。”他已经听不到对方的声音了，但是他看到Pierre说话的嘴型，他在向自己道别。

“不！”Charles崩溃地闭上眼睛，整个人都失去了力气。

他身边开船的人已经开始制动，前面是震天的水声，这道瀑布的落差在近百米的高度，任何人都会粉身碎骨的。

不会有例外。

Charles觉得浑身冰冷，他趴伏在小艇的甲板上，只觉得眼泪不受控制地滴落。为什么？为什么是Pierre？

恍惚之中，他所在的小艇已经停靠到了岸边，帮助他驾驶小艇的是个年轻的女子，她拍了拍Charles的肩膀，“你已经努力过了，但是最好还是快点回去，Mattia在等你。”

Charles几乎半跨半爬地挪动到了旁边的河岸上，他能感觉到身下粗粝的石子。 

驾驶小艇的年轻女子又一次发动船只，这一次她从反方向开去，很快消失在了视线中。将他一个人留在了那里。

但Charels并没有动，他一动都不想动，他知道自己已经晚了，他必须尽快把绿色羽毛的碎片拿去交给Mattia，但是也许是心碎已经彻底击垮了他靠着意志所驱使的身体，他感觉自己根本站不起来。

他一闭上眼睛，就看到Pierre最后露出的笑容来。

我失败了，我救不了他。

我已经…

不知道在那河岸边躺了多久，河水甚至已经又微微涨上来了一些，几乎将Charles的半侧肩膀淹没在水下，他的身体已经冰冷到麻木。

再这样下去，他可能会直接冻死在这里。

随便吧，也许就这么被冻死也好过在没有Pierre的世界里孤独地活下去。

就在这个时候，Charles却突然听到了纷繁的脚步声，似乎有人向着他这个方向过来了。

怎么可能？这个地方本来就秘密，他能找到这里已经非常不容易，这里根本不该有人出现啊？

然而那声音却越来越近。

Charles猛地跳了起来，起得动作太猛差点又摔倒在地。但是他看到了，在灰暗地暮色当中似乎有几点亮光正向着他这里缓缓地移动过来了。

天色会逐渐变亮，夜视仪早就已经被他扒拉下来，松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上。

他看了看自己的周围，河岸那边一片滩涂根本无处可藏。

另一头则是暗色的树丛，黑漆漆的似乎要将人吞噬，不知道为什么令他感觉非常不好。

这时他突然发现沿着岸边前进旁边有一处倾斜着向下蜿蜒的岔路，他连忙冲过去，藏到岔路掩饰着崖壁旁的一颗树木后面，悄悄地观察。

他没有想到自己居然还能爆发出这样的力量，Charles只觉得自己整个人都因为寒冷轻微地发着抖，但他却丝毫不敢发出任何声音。

大概过了几分钟，他看到了非常奇异的景象。

四个穿着银色和蓝色衣服戴着兜帽的人各自手里提着一盏灯向着他的方向走来，在他们中间有一个年轻人。

这个年轻人穿着深蓝色的衣服，和周围的人整齐又似乎具有仪式性质的装束不同，看上去就是一件普通的运动外套。

他有着极短的金色头发，从Charles的角度看不清他的眼睛。但是最令人过目难忘的，是他冷漠的神情。

似乎这个世界上的事，他完全都不关心。

就在这个时候，Charles听到自己身后的崖壁那头似乎也传来了声音。

原来在昏暗的光线中他看不清楚，这河滩边向下延伸的崖壁上竟然有着洞口，现在正是洞里有人开始向外边走来。

光线太暗他根本看不出里面走出来几个人，那几个人是什么样子的。

但是很快他们就会和了，而Charles紧张地躲在树后面，希望不要有人往这个方向注意过来，毕竟天色正在逐渐明朗，而他的位置想要不被人发现唯一的希望就是别有人注意到。

然后Charles看到从山壁里走出来的几个人中，有一个人被身后的人紧紧抓住了手臂，似乎被拘押住了。

然后他才发现以那个神色冷漠的蓝衣少年为中心的几个人外，后面还跟着两个人，其中一个人显然看到了从洞里迎出来的那几个人，“看看谁来了？Carlos？”

那个被人抓住动弹不得的Carlos似乎注目看了一下来人，接着他突然问道，“Alex和Pierre在哪里？”

Pierre？！

Charles差点喊出来！这个年轻人也认识Pierre的吗？他是红牛的人？还是说他们是红牛的人？

“你说呢？”这时候中间那个蓝衣少年反问道。

“你…”Carlos还来不及说出后面的话就被他身后一个个子稍高一些的年轻人打断了。

“我在他身上找到了两块‘绿色羽毛’的碎片。”但是这个声音Charles却是认识的。

这个高个子的年轻人现在已经走上了前来。

没错，这个Daniil Kvyat曾经和Charles一起过，有传言说他本来确实和红牛有着种种联系，看来这里果然都是红牛的人。

Charles忍不住更往后缩了一下，他自己身上也带着“绿色羽毛”的碎片，他要将碎片带回去交给Mattia，但是途中知道了Pierre的遭遇他才特地赶来救他，最终却还是迟了一步。

但是中间那个蓝衣人似乎对Daniil的话无动于衷，他看着Carlos说道，“你有两个碎片，你和谁在一起？”

Carlos说道，“和一个你绝对想不到的人在一起。”

蓝衣人道，“我不在乎。”

Carlos还是问，“Alex和Pierre在哪里？”

蓝衣人道，“你觉得我会关心吗？”

Carlos问道，“他们还活着吗？”

蓝一人道，“就算他们死了我也不关心？”

Carlos看着他说，“那谁死了你才会关心呢？”

蓝衣人道，“谁死了我都不会关心。”

Carlos却笑了起来，他的眼睛在暗中发亮，“我早就该知道，你是唯一的宿体，在这个世界上你比任何人都更重要。其他人的死活你根本不会放在心上。”

蓝衣人没有回答他的话，似乎已经对Carlos有些不耐烦。

但是躲在树木后面的Charles却觉得自己的心脏正在胸腔里“呯呯”跳动，原来这个年轻人就是传说中最完美的寄宿体，他听到Pierre提起过。

这个年轻人，拥有整个世界。

Charles忍不住努力睁大眼睛想要看仔细那个蓝衣少年。

从他的角度只能看到他的侧脸，他的眼睛颜色很浅。

这个年轻人和现在失意到极点的Charles不一样，这个少年春风得意。

然而他对于这种得意的漠然，又更加加剧了这种不平衡。

他对于自己尊贵的地位和无上的权利完全漠不关心。

Charles感到胸中一股热气上涌，他紧紧捏住自己藏在怀中的那片碎片，他要替Pierre报仇，他要…

然而，他突然感觉到一阵强烈的晕眩，Charles努力咬牙让自己坚持。他必须得跟着这些人，跟着这个蓝衣少年，看看他们到底要…

但是之前的连续奔波加上眼前这令人震惊的场景，已经超出了一个超过48小时没有睡过一分钟的人能承受的极限。

Charles的神经一直处于高度紧张的状态，再加上刚才在冰冷的水里泡了那么久，他的身体早就已经不堪负荷，坚持到现在已经是强弩之末。

终于，他再也坚持不下去，只觉的自己整个人都不收控制地松懈下来。Charles在心里命令自己必须坚持，再坚持一下下，但是他的身体已经不听使唤了。

Charles昏了过去。 

在他的视线彻底变黑之前，他的最后一个念头是：这下我一定会被发现了。

与此同时

Nico的世界

镜像Nico站在阳台的一侧，漆黑的天幕之中，绚烂的烟花砰然绽放，照亮了整个天空。

“你看，你可曾看过这么美丽的烟花。”镜像Nico只觉得腰上突然覆上一双温暖的手，Lewis站在他身侧柔声说道。

他看着满天散落的绚丽人造星辰，没有回答。

他曾经看到过，比这更美丽的景象。

是不是不管在哪个世界，他和Lewis都逃不脱爱恨纠葛？

是不是，人世间所有的美好，都像烟花一样稍纵即逝？

**下章预告：**

“你们想要阻止羽蛇神降临，你们甚至都不知道如何才能真正召唤羽蛇神。”Christian说着整个人都凑上去，在对方的耳边用之有他们两个能听到的声音说道，“这个世界上，只有我一个人知道。”

\----------

镜像Nico上去贴住Sebastian说道，“难道，他没有告诉过你吗？”

“谁？Lewis？”Sebastian疑惑地问。

\----------

另一边的Nico紧张得心脏快要跳出胸腔。但是在他内心深处，又仿佛觉得一丝难以名状的安慰，无论两个世界如何地不同，看来，总有一些东西是相通相似的。

*凤尾绿咬鹃（Pharomachrus mocinno）又被称为“阿兹特克鸟”，生活在中南美洲热带雨林。在古代玛雅和阿兹特克文化中，其被认为是羽蛇神的化身。

它在欧洲殖民者入侵以前的美洲文明中占有重要地位，作为羽蛇神的化身，象征着天国与灵魂，杀死绿咬鹃者将被处以极刑，在玛雅社会，绿咬鹃亮绿的尾羽是比黄金还珍贵的物品。在古代玛雅和阿兹特克文明中，只有国王和大祭司才佩戴有这种长达一公分翡翠般的尾羽。在许多中美洲语言中，“quetzal”一词还有珍贵，神圣，笔挺的意思。

它们从未被人们长时间喂养过，总是在被捕捉到之后一段时间内死去，出于这个原因，人们把它看作是自由的象征。

羽蛇神（Quetzalcóatl-）是来源于纳瓦字“quetzalli”，有绿色羽毛的意思；“coatl”意味着蛇的意思。

  
  
  


这个故事的一些最初的设想被我自己推翻了，所以和之前预计的进展稍微有点不同，但是大方向实际上还是一样的。主世界的Nico到了异世界发现自己被卷入一个即将毁灭的可怕图景。究竟，为什么他会遇到镜像Nico并被丢到这个可怕的地方？镜像brocedes之间究竟发生了什么？他到底要如何才能回到自己的世界？


	5. 两个世界

**两个世界**

Nico的世界

“Nico…”Lewis叹息道，似乎满是迟疑，最终还是什么都没有说。

但是他根本不需要说出来，镜像Nico怎么会不懂得每个世界运行的规则呢？

“我们都太年轻，又太倔强。”他轻轻地说道。

只觉得和他肢体接触的Lewis似乎浑身一震，然后轻轻地叹气。

他的这句话就那样留在寂静之中，他知道，Lewis没有办法回答。

头顶上，烟花炸开的瞬间那声响寂寞地呜咽。

这个世界的我和他是不是也是一样的愚蠢，为了一些最初无足轻重的事情，闹到不可收拾。

最初也许只是拉不下面子而已。

但是那一点点微小的火星却焚毁了整个世界，我的整个世界。

镜像Nico还清楚地记得那天他和Lewis的口角，真的只是为了很小的一点小事。

在凤仙花开放的前一天。

他们经常会为了一些简直好笑的事情争执起来，有时候他们会吵着吵着就嬉笑着滚到一起，就和那些游戏的小野兽一样，闹腾起来。

有时候他们又会真的吵起来，各自都很生气，仿佛受了天大的委屈，然后过几天就又恢复如初。

那天，本来也该是一样。

现在想起来，也许最初的起因是Nico不好吧，但是他就是那样骄傲，没有理由也当做有理由，和他的Lewis争得不可开交。

但是这一次，谁都没有首先让步。

最后他们不欢而散。

不过实际上Nico已经暗暗决定。

明天，明天他就去找Lewis，向他讨好。

可是，他想象中的明天最终永远都无法到来。

可是，变故往往只在一瞬间。

他的世界崩塌了。

镜像世界

飞驰的火车，Sebastian蜷缩在沙发的一头，另一头Lewis已经靠着窗户睡着了，但是他看上去睡得并不安稳，他的眉头紧蹙，连手都握着拳，似乎经历着巨大的挣扎。

Sebastian觉得很累，但是他一点都没有睡意，他忍不住凑上前去，看着Lewis的睡脸。

窗外的月亮朦胧而昏黄，几乎有些发红。

在月光下，Lewis挺直的鼻子在他脸上留下一道决绝地阴影，就仿佛他醒着的时候一样强势而绝对。

到底…

但是Sebastian不愿意再沉溺在自艾自怨中，他猛地起身，拉开包厢的门走了出去。

如果整个世界都快要驶向终点，那他又何必在意那些曾经的不快呢，好好把握眼前才是唯一值得去做的事情。

……

“…Lewis，求你。救救我。”Nico吓得连声音都在发抖。

“不。”

……不！

Lewis一头冷汗地惊醒过来！

是梦。

他发现自己整个人倚在刚才的车厢沙发靠窗那一头睡着了，冰冷的玻璃贴着他的额角。刚才还在这个空间里的Sebastian已经不见了踪影。

又是这个梦。

从那一天起，他已经无数次做了这个梦了。

这个由现实投射的梦境。他无数次想要在梦里回到那个场景当中，去纠正自己此生最大的错误。

Lewis挫败地抱住自己的脑袋。

恨不得用自己的头去撞火车的玻璃窗。

这个梦境如此地真实，就好像刚刚发生一般。

但是梦境外的Lewis恨不得冲进去，抓住那时候的自己狠狠地大喊，恨不得冲进去抱住那个害怕到发抖的Nico，恨不得…

他紧紧闭着眼睛，感觉到眼眶发热，整个人都无法抑制地微微颤抖。

现在想起来，我真的是太愚蠢了。

都是我的倔强和好胜心毁掉了一切。

我甚至都没有注意到，当时Nico绝望的表情。

现在想想，他一定吓坏了。

换了谁能够不害怕呢？

当时他除了我之外，再也找不到一个可以投靠的人。

除了我之外，这个世界上又有谁能够帮他呢？没有了。

为什么我还要在意那些毫无意义的东西呢？是我的目空一切和骄傲让我对清清楚楚摆在面前的东西视而不见。

是的，那天早上我们还刚吵过架，吵得很厉害，我觉得Nico简直在无理取闹。 他居然还好意思气鼓鼓地走了。

我甚至下定了决心，告诫过自己：这一次，绝对不会轻易原谅他。

Nico必须首先低头，必须承认是他不对，我才肯和他说话。

绝对不会心软。

所以当Nico哭着来求我救他，却被我残忍地拒绝了。

所谓的胜负真的对我这么重要吗？

当时对他来说，真的是连最后那一丝渺茫的希望都破灭了。

世界虽大，他却孤身一人。

世界虽大，他却无处可逃。

我已经决定，第二天就去见他，甚至还自以为是地决定要“接受他的歉意”。没错，Lewis Hamilton整个态度都是高高在上的。

我以为到了“明天”一切都会回到原来的轨道。

我以为我和Nico可以一直这样下去。

我以为我并不曾铸成大错。

我以为…

我以为。

是我的自以为是，毁掉了我们的“明天”。

“明天”已经彻底失落，永远都不会再到来。

Lewis痛苦地靠在那里，他能感觉到自己，和整个外部环境，但是他不需要这些。

他只希望能够有更强烈的痛苦，来减缓仿佛尖刀不断刺戳的痛苦，他内心无时无刻不经历的折磨。

是我将自己所爱的人逼到了绝路。

Nico完全有理由恨他。

恨梅赛德斯。

恨整个世界。

就连Lewis，也恨着自己。

恨那个骄傲、愚蠢、自以为是的自己。

与此同时

Guenther Steiner靠坐在地上一动不动，整个人似乎已经彻底麻木了，他的眼睛毫无神采，对于周遭的一切都没有任何的反应。他身后几步路远，面朝下躺着不省人事的Romain，几乎连呼吸都快要停止。

Guenther的目光始终凝住在同一个方向。

但是那扇门却已经被关上了。


	6. 贵客

**贵客**

Charles再一次睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己似乎趴在一块干燥温暖的平面上，他非常轻微地注意自己四周的环境，他好像在一个安静的封闭环境之中。

现在不知道是白天还是夜晚。

他刚恢复意识就想起了自己之前看到的情景。

我，我看到了红牛的人。

我，我身上的翠绿羽毛碎片呢？！

Charles也顾不得自己周遭的情形了，他连忙伸手去摸自己藏在内袋里的那片东西。

没有了，那里已经什么都没有了。

碎片被拿走了。

我早该知道…

“你醒了。”他听到自己身后有一个声音在说话。

是一个年轻的声音。

是不是那个蓝衣人？是不是那些红牛的人？

Pierre！

一想到Pierre，Charles只觉得痛得几乎想要缩起来。

“你已经睡了两天一夜了。我差点以为你不会醒了。”这个声音又说。

这个声音似乎和那个蓝衣人不太一样，虽然Charles当时整个人的状况很差，不能确切记得那几个人的声音了。

Charles撑起自己的身体向声音传来的地方看去。

一个有一双圆圆眼睛的年轻人正在那里看着他，那个年轻人有着比他自己稍微长一些的栗色头发，看上去年纪挺小。

“你…”Charles一开口才发现自己的喉咙就像风箱一样沙哑。他多久没有好好喝一口水了，“有水吗？”

这人摇了摇头。

Charles发现这个少年人穿着一件粉红色的衣服。

“你也和我一样，是被他们抓住了吗？”Charles问道。

他观察了一下自己所待的这个处所，看上去是一件普通的房间，不过他知道出入口肯定是被封锁住的，说不定门口还有人把守。

“抓住？”这人惊讶地看着他，“为什么要抓我？我是红牛的贵客！”

Charles走上前去，仔细看着这个靠坐在类似于软榻地方的年轻人，“贵客为什么要和我分享这个空间？我可不是他们请来的。”

这个年轻人立刻仿佛被他说破了心事，整个人都有点向后缩，但是Charles不准备这样放过他，他上去捏住那人的手腕，“贵客，我口渴，你帮我叫他们准备一些饮料。罐装红牛也行。”

这人努力向后抽自己的手，不料Charles又猛地放了手，他整个人都向后倒去。

Charles刚想追上去问他现在是不是还要在自己面前装成贵客，不料“贵客”却突然开口了，“你身上是不是也有…那样东西？”

“什么东西？”Charles隐隐约约觉得自己已经猜到了对方问的是什么？

“就是，他们要的那样东西。”贵客说道。

“翠绿羽毛的碎片？”Charles问道。

“贵客”点了点头。

“是的。”Charles低下了头。

他应该更小心的，就算将那东西埋在岸边的石头下面也好过带在身上，哎…

“这不是好消息，那么他们手里应该已经有3块了。”贵客说道。

“再加两块。”Charles说道，他想起他失去意识之前，他们从那个Carlos身上也找到了两块碎片，那个Carlos认识Pierre。

“什么？”

“没错，就是这样，他们之前逮住一个叫Carlos的，这人身上有两块。”Charles说道。

不过显然“贵客”从他提起的名字当中听出了一些端倪，“Carlos？不是他。那么至少还有好几块散落在外面。”

“不是谁？”

“我可没你那么蠢，带着这么重要的东西到处乱走，还把东西给丢了！”贵客说道。

“我懂了，你把东西保存在了别人那里。可是你怎么能知道那个人就完全可靠呢？”Charles说道，“对了，我叫Charles Leclerc，你呢？”

“我不想说。”粉衣少年说道。

“哈，你还真有贵客的架子呢。”Charles揶揄道。

粉衣少年转过脸去不看他。

“嘿，想想看。”Charles还是忍着口渴凑上去说道，“你应该和我合作的，我们想办法跑出去呀。”

“谁说我想出去啦？”粉衣年轻人说道，“我在这里好得很！”

这人真的是不知好歹！

Charles生气得简直想要上去狠狠揍他一顿，但是他刚刚昏迷了几乎两天，而且期间什么都没有吃，全凭一口气坚持到现在，要是真的打起来还不一定能打得过对方呢？

不过他怎么观察怎么觉得这个粉色衣服的年轻人看上去是个没什么威胁的对手。

真的，别看他个子看上去和Charles差不多，但是他刚才一把抓住对方的时候发现了对方根本没什么力气。

这样想着，Charles又上去要去抓那个粉衣少年的胳膊。

对方显然也注意到了他的动作，向着旁边躲了开去。

Charles憋着一口气，他扑过去想要用力压制住对方，但是他显然高估了自己所剩下的力气，他一个没站稳，几乎栽倒下去。

虽然人没有倒下，但是他的脑袋却不小心磕在了扶手上，疼得他几乎当场晕倒。

“你不要紧吧。”粉衣少年这时候却连忙过来检查他的状况。

Charles刚想安慰他自己没有大问题，突然门被打开了。

外面来了一个微笑着的年轻人，他走进来没有说任何话，只是示意Charles和粉衣少年和他一起出去。

他们两没有提出任何异议便跟着他走了出去，Charles发现自己身处于一个典型地温暖气候当中的庭院，所有的走廊都是中空的露台，两边放着非常漂亮的花朵，藤蔓从廊桥顶上垂落下来。

庭院里有着漂亮的喷泉， 但是似乎非常空旷，看不到守护的人。

这就像一个舒适而僻静的山中住宅。

带着他们的年轻人也不和他们说话，也不担心他们会跑掉，一个人在前面自顾自地带路。

Charles忍不住观察四下环境，希望能找到一条逃出去的道路。

他想到自己本来和Mattia他们已经约好了，他们看到自己没有前去，应该会知道他发生了意外。想到这里，Charles又有一些放心。

前面这人带着他们七弯八绕，虽然这宅子挺大，但是记忆这点路线还难不倒他，然后Charles发现自己和粉衣少年被带到了底楼一扇双开大门前面。

带着他们的人轻轻敲了敲门，然后直接推门，并示意他们进去。

Charles走进去发现是一个非常大的大厅，里面装饰得富丽堂皇，最关键的是中间一张桌子上放了好多好多食物。

都是非常精美的食物，还有酒和各色饮料。

对于此时此刻的Charles来说无疑是莫大的诱惑。

但是除此之外，这个大厅里并没有任何人。

他思想斗争了一下，觉得无论如何，红牛不至于要毒死他，如果他们要置他于死地，那也不用等到现在再动手。他忍不住走了上去，开始吃起来。

他一边吃一边看着他身后的粉衣少年惊讶地看着自己。

“你不饿吗？你不来吃一些？”Charles在吃东西的间隙问道。

粉衣少年看着他，似乎正在思想斗争，但是最终摇了摇头。

“怎么？你是在饭店被他们给绑架过来的吗？”肚子里有了点东西，Charles这才舒适起来，他轻松地问道。

粉衣少年的脸红了，他大步走上来，也开始吃起桌子上的食物。

毕竟还是个小孩子呢，真是孩子气，Charles想到。

就在这时，他们突然听到了声响，只见到通往深处的一扇门突然打开了，走进来一个人。

这个人Charels却是认得出来的。

在他昏迷之前，那个骄傲的蓝衣少年。

羽蛇神在人间最完美的寄宿体。

他依旧穿着那件蓝色的衣服。

这人走近过来，可以看到他和Charles差不多的体格，短短的金色头发，浅色的眼睛里一点温度都没有。

“哦，我看到你们并没有客气，我非常高兴。”脸上丝毫看不出高兴的蓝衣人说道，“Lance和…抱歉你叫什么名字？”

“对你而言是Stroll先生。”粉衣少年，或者说Lance板着脸对着蓝衣人说道。

“原来你叫Lance。”Charles忍不住凑过去笑着说道。

然而Lance只是瞪了他一眼。

“你呢？”蓝衣人转过来对着Charles说道。

“我是Charels Leclerc，你拿走了我的东西，请你还给我。”Charles说道。

“哦？凭什么呀？你不妨说来听听。”这人说道。

Charles没有遇到过这么不讲道理的人，但是他一时之间又不知道该如何反驳。

“怎么样，你在那种地方突然倒在地上，我不仅救了你还给你吃东西。总比把你扔在那里冻死的好，说不定那地方还有野兽会把你吃掉。”蓝衣人说道，“所以我就收下了那块碎片，作为酬劳。”

“你…”Charles几乎气结。

“那我呢，我身上没有可以付给你的酬劳，你准备怎么样？”Lance突然说道。

“谁说你没有的？”蓝衣人突然笑了，他走上前去，直视着穿着粉色衣服的Lance，“你就是我的酬劳。”

什么？

Lance似乎也吃了一惊，他猛地退后一步，整个人都撞在那张巨大的桌子上。

但是蓝衣人似乎并不在意，他拿出手机，对着Charles说道，“你想要去哪里，走出去直接跟外面的人说，他们会送你去的，合作愉快。在下次见面之前，再会。”

Charles显然吃了一惊。

“你要放我走？”Charles挑眉问道。

“你身上的羽毛碎片我已经收下了。你，我没有特殊的陪伴需求。”蓝衣人说道。

“你想要我走只怕还没这么容易。”Charles双手抱胸说道。

不拿回我的翠绿羽毛碎片，我怎么能走？

何况，我还要替Pierre，替Pierre他报仇。

“那你就留着好了。”岂料这个年轻人似乎也毫不在意。

这是在看不起谁呀？

Charles只觉得一阵怒气上涌。

难道红牛竟不怕被调查吗？

但是他早就不是那种赌气误事的毛头小子了，他知道什么时候该服软，他说，“我的状况我自己知道，不好好休息一下，只怕根本坚持不到外面。”

这个蓝衣人似乎相信了，他将手机放回了口袋里，“你无非想要拿回属于你的碎片，不如我就带你们去看看好了，你即便得到了它，你也不懂得使用的。”

“我不想看，我家人一定很着急了，不如送我回去吧。”一旁的Lance说道。

“你哪儿都别想去。”蓝衣人一把抓住他的胳膊，狠狠说道，“我说了，你就是酬劳。”


	7. 微光

**微光**

四小时后

Charles和Lance被这个蓝衣人带到了一处似乎是山壁里的地方。但是Charles已经完全无法分辨自己所在的方位了，本来那栋独立的宅子就好像感觉就在群山之中。

这个蓝衣人似乎一点都不担心他们两个会逃跑或者联合起来制服他的样子，他把他们带上一艘小船，并解开了船头的绳结。

这条暗河的流动方向和他们要去的应该是相同，根本不需要划桨或者掌舵，这艘小小的木船自动就向着洞穴的深处漂去，速度还挺快。

隐约可见的洞口和天光逐渐地消失了，只能看到船头的灯光所照射到的范围。

在那些嶙峋的崖壁上，Charles看到了似乎是壁画似乎是雕塑，但是光线太昏暗，他根本看不清楚个究竟。

直到他突然感觉到脚下一震，船底似乎撞上了什么东西。

然而站在船头的蓝衣人却已经开始从船头那里取出一只灯点亮，并且熟门熟路地跳下了船，跳入了齐膝盖深的水里，看来这里已经是岸边了。

他用灯光照了照船里的两人，示意他们跟着他走。

Charles和Lance跟着他一直走到前面，豁然开朗。

然后就见到他不知道在哪里动了一下，整个空间都豁然亮了起来。

这是一整个不知道是被人为挖空的还是天然的空腔，沿着山壁是不少巨大雕塑和壁画，不少壁画的颜色都已经剥落了。

但是在暖色的光芒中还是非常肃穆。

最靠中间的位置，站着两具最高大的武士塑像，大概有两三层楼那么高，他们手里握着长矛，穿着盔甲，但是其中一个的头部部分已经不完全了。

上半部分因为没有明确的光源所以看不清晰。

然而这个时候，蓝衣人突然从口袋里取出一个什么东西来，在旁边一个看上去就很古老的台盆里点起了火。

然后他整个人突然严肃起来，开始向着某个黑暗不清晰的方向行礼。

“你在干嘛？”Charles忍不住出声问道。

但是蓝衣人并没有答复，他甚至没有转过身来，他只是抬起自己的左手做了个噤声的姿势。然后他整个人都跪了下来，闭上眼睛向着那个方向。

大约过了几分钟，Charles觉得几乎有一个世纪那么长，那个蓝衣人才转过身站了起来。

“这里是失落的羽蛇神祭祀遗址，不仅如此，这里是三个传说中的神庙之一。”他说道。

“你是说，这里是和奇琴伊察古城的遗址一样…”Charles问道。

“没错。这里就是传说中的‘柳树倒塌之地’。”傲慢的蓝衣人一边说着一边从怀里取出一块东西，虽然光线很暗，但是那一瞬间的反光告诉Charles这就是他想象中的那件东西。

绿色羽毛的碎片。

只见这个蓝衣人抬起手来将这片宝石对着火光看了一眼。 

Charles无法判断这片是不是就是他当时自己持有的那块，但是他不在乎，他要把这块碎片抢回来。

“你就算有了它，你也不懂得运用。”蓝衣人突然又开口说道，“你也许会再次将它遗失的。”

“我才没有遗失，是你把它从我身上抢走…”

“我就让你看一看，这翠绿羽毛的碎片究竟是什么东西？”蓝衣人说道。

但是他并没有把这片碎片放置到任何的位置上，这里感觉只是个空旷之所，并不是真正保存宝物的地方。

“翠绿羽毛原本是一体，它不是一块冰冷的石头，它是有温度的。”蓝衣人说道，“是人类恐惧它所代表的力量，或者是人类害怕一切无法掌控的东西，而将它分成了十块。”

“这个故事我们已经听了太多遍了，十位保护羽蛇神神殿的守护者，他们随着岁月的变迁，成为了十个不同的神殿守护组织。”Charles说道。

“没错，你们两位也分别属于两个不同的组织。”蓝衣人说道。

“那十块碎片被分别保护，但是人类的贪婪永远没有止境，不论谁的力量强大了谁都想掌握所有的残片。”Lance说道，这并不是什么不为人知的秘密，翠绿羽毛是人世间唯一已知可以和羽蛇神产生关联的物质。

那是远古的信使。

按照传说，羽蛇神主宰着晨星、发明了书籍、立法，而且给人类带来了玉米。他将在世界终结之时再次出现，拯救苍生。

可是人间果然就像传说中羽蛇神所预料的那样，无尽纷争。

那十个神殿守护组织不断争斗，力量此消彼长，各自都想要去掌握其他人手里的残片。于是这些珍贵的宝物在人间不断颠沛流离。

有些组织同时拥有过自己本身持有的之外的绿色羽毛碎片。

就好像现在红牛正在收集的一样。

只见到蓝衣人将手里的残片对着自己的胸口，然后他闭上了眼睛，再抬起头的时候，那块宝石却发生了令人惊异的变化。

它不再是一块坚硬冰冷的有机物质。

它似乎变得纤细、柔软，无风自动，上面的纹路都活了过来，就像一片真正的羽毛的局部。

甚至能够看到袅袅飘荡开来的宝蓝色偏向绿色的光泽…

Charles被眼前的奇景震惊的张开了嘴。

然后Charles突然发现蓝衣人已经到了自己的面前，他的右手按在Charles的胸口，“要用活人的心脏作为祭祀的牺牲品，你有所觉悟了吗？”

Charles不由得后退一步，但是蓝衣人的手依旧压在他的胸口，眼睛里带着冰冷的笑意。

他们两人同时能够感觉到他的心脏在那里跳动。

“羽蛇神代表着死亡和重生，是祭司们的保护神。”他说道，眼神似乎去了看不到的远方，“死是通往永恒的道路，你害怕了吗？”

即便是真实的历史上，阿兹台克也始终用活人作为祭祀品。

Chalres感到浑身的血液似乎都加快了流动。

Charles咬牙没有说话，不料他突然听到身边的粉衣少年Lance发出的声音，他似乎没有站稳跌倒了下去。

Charles连忙过去扶他，“你怎么样？”

然而他突然发现这个年轻人浑身似乎都在发热，烫得不太正常。

“呃…好热。”Lance似乎整个人都在痉挛。

但是他突然挣脱了Charles并不是十分用力的怀抱，向着蓝衣人所在的方向跑了过去。

Lance咬着牙向前走去，他能够感觉到，有一个声音在呼喊自己，他必须…

蓝衣人也正在惊讶地看着他。

而那片羽毛的局部则漂浮在他身前一尺的距离，带着莹莹的绿色。

Lance伸出手去，只见到那片还没有融合的翠绿羽毛的残片开始向着他伸出手的方向缓缓释放出红绿色的迷雾一般地流质。

这是怎么回事？Charles站在那里进退不得，不知道该怎么做。

“这不可能，必须要用鲜血来唤醒…”蓝衣人自知失言，立刻停止，但是他脸上难以置信的表情却骗不了人。

他连忙上去阻挡Lance。

“啊！”Lance突然用力冲破对方的阻挠，用手试图去抓握那片绿色羽毛的碎片，但是那东西在他手里依旧是飘逸的羽毛。

“不行！”蓝衣人追上去抢夺Lance手里的羽毛，然而在他们两激烈的动作之间，他手心里捏着的羽毛突然发出绿色的光芒。

Lance一个吃惊动作顿了一下，而蓝衣人收势不及，正好将那羽毛一把推到了Lance的胸口。

他们两个同时感觉到了。

那一股柔和的震荡，从蓝衣人的手掌开始扩展开去。

“怎…”蓝衣人也是一惊。

但是那光芒立刻消失在了Lance的身体里，绿色羽毛又一次恢复成了一片石头，“叮”的一声掉落在了地上。

而Lance整个人似乎平地弹起，然后他开始用力挣扎，用手去捏掉在地上的残片，似乎想要在神志不清中毁坏掉它。

蓝衣人连忙上来和他搏斗起来。

“不！救命！”但是了Lance似乎非常痛苦，他无端挣扎着，Charles连忙上去帮他。

Lance的额头上突然亮起明亮的光芒，仿佛缀着天上的明星。

一天当中最耀眼的启明星。

Charles几乎被刺得睁不开眼睛。

这道冰冷的白光如此的强烈。

整个昏暗得洞穴瞬间被照耀得如同白昼。

但是这个空间本身已经被Lance痛苦的呼喊完全占满，他就像被捕兽夹所抓住的动物，凄厉地求救。

但是Charles根本不知道自己该做什么。

而那一点针尖般大小的光芒隐约可以看到八道放射出去的强烈光线。

最令Charles感到恐惧的是，他能够感觉到自己怀抱里的Lance的身体强烈的颤抖，他痛苦的呻吟。

“啊啊啊啊…救命…”

而且，他的身体似乎在这强光中渐渐地消融…

“住手！”Charles对着蓝衣人大喊，对方似乎还在和他身前的Lance绝望地角力，“快点放开他，不要再…”

“告诉我的父亲，我…”这是每个人耳力Lance最后能够听清的语声。

摔倒在地上的Charles努力想要在那比日光更强烈的光芒中睁开眼睛。

“不！不要！Lance！”Charles冲上前去想要抱住粉衣少年的身体，但是他整个人都仿佛已经融化在了空气中。

那道白色的光芒开始慢慢减弱。

Charles怀里只剩下了他那件粉色的外衣，其他已经什么都没有了。就像Pierre一样，又一次…

这不过这一次，Lance就在他的面前！

他额前那点白色的光芒，也已经逐渐黯淡。

“不要…”Charles几乎哭着祈求道，他难以置信这么鲜活年轻的生命就这样在自己眼前凋零，他能够感觉到热泪沿着自己的面颊滚落。

虽然他才认识Lance一天都不到，但是他却已经忍不住觉得这个穿着粉丝衣服的少年人是自己在绝境中的伙伴。

他还那么年轻，他还有家人在等待，他本该…

为什么，为什么会这样！

整个洞窟又一次笼罩在昏暗的光线之中。

而Charles的心也仿佛沉入了无尽的黑暗。

然而蓝衣人眼里似乎也有着不忍，“这就是我们所身处的，真实的世界。现在，你可以开始长大了吗？”

似乎在他的语气中，多了一份共情。

此刻，他也仿佛身受其痛，他也只是个普通的年轻人。

“你闭嘴！”Charles大声喊道，“你有什么资格！”

就是你害死他，虽然不知道蓝衣人究竟做了什么？但是Charles亲眼所见，那片羽毛的残片上发射出来的光芒进入了Lance的身体，然后他就变成了…那样。

“你有什么资格…”他感觉到泪水不断地从自己的眼中流出，沾湿了被紧紧抱在怀里的，Lance的粉色衣服。

“Lance、Pierre！我早就已经…”Charles觉得悲伤仿佛一把巨槌，几乎要将自己彻底击倒。他跪坐在地，抱着Lance的衣服，浑身颤抖。

衣服上还留着Lance的温度。 

仿佛紧紧抱住这件衣服，就能留住那个已经消失的年轻人。

Charles并不是第一次见到生命的逝去，但是此时此刻他满心充满了激动和悲伤，甚至恐惧。

Lance Stroll，这个看上去倔强而又笨拙的年轻人。

不久之前还在和自己赌气斗嘴，不久之前还是那么鲜活的生命！

Charles觉得自己根本没有力气站起来，虽然他不愿意承认，即使站在他面前的蓝衣人，此时此刻也成为了他的一丝依靠和安慰。

“你才闭嘴，你根本什么都不懂，你根本不知道我面对的是什么？在万千人类之中…”蓝衣人似乎也失去了耐性，但是最终他什么都没有说下去。

但即使如此，他在那昏暗的洞窟，依旧站得笔直。

他们两人沉默不语，周围只剩下河流那不息的声音缓缓地流淌。


	8. 秘闻

**秘闻**

普艾布拉（Puebla）某处公园内的茶室

Toto看着窗外明媚的阳光，外面碧空如洗，太阳直射着大地。

Lewis已经离开了，他们刚到站就发现Nico和之前被他们找到的Verstappen已经不在那里了。

时间紧迫，Nico他可以不管，但是其余的不管是人还是东西他都必须找回来。

现在是白天，血色的月亮已经从天边淡去，但他知道时间在一分一秒地过去。

他想要静一静，所有的人都被要求不能进入这里。 

他面前泡着茶，但是一口都没有动过。

就在这时候这间只有他一个人在的茶室的正门突然被推开了。

当先一个人戴着帽檐压得非常低的帽子，中等身材，穿着件长袖的衬衫。

他的面部大半都被头上的帽子遮住了，只看到他紧抿地双唇。

Toto烦躁地看着这个不请自来的男人，但是他没有开口。

只是看着这个人将自己的帽子仔细地挂在进门处的衣帽架上。

这是个出乎意料的来访者。

“Christian，好久不见。”

对方不置可否。

Toto恨不得一拳打烂面前这个男人的脸，是的，徒手。

不论到了什么年代，能够肉体打击自己的对手还是那么令人爽快。

然而他知道自己做不到。

本来他已经占尽了优势，而对方只能偏安一隅。

现在，形势显然已经彻底颠倒了过来。

如果不是因为那个人的话。

但是在绝望之中他还是足以控制住了那件“货物”，可是他很快发现自己错了，就连Verstappen也和Nico一样，从那节火车上消失得无影无踪。

也许，他可以利用自己的场地优势，将Christian留下来。但是Toto知道这很难，既然对方敢于直接走到自己的面前。

Christian看着对面的Toto，忍不住笑了起来，是的他努力克制过了，可是他做不到。

他也不必克制，信息就是他掌握的，最强大的武器。

“我只是想要告诉你：你们无论如何收集‘绿色羽毛’的碎片都是徒劳。我甚至可以将我从Guenther那里抢来的送给你。”Christian说着真的从怀里拿出他所说的东西，比起其他人小心翼翼的态度，他甚至都没有将这件东西包起来。

“你们想要阻止羽蛇神降临，你们甚至都不知道如何才能真正召唤羽蛇神。”Christian说着整个人都凑上去，在对方的耳边用之有他们两个能听到的声音说道，“这个世界上，只有我一个人知道。”

Toto惊讶地刚想要反应，Christian就已经后退一步，他身后门廊处的阴影当中出现了一个年轻人，看到他的一瞬间，Toto就知道今天已经没有可能能够留住Christian了。

Christian转过身去，“Checo我们走。”

他走到门口拿起自己挂在门口的帽子，在戴上之前侧过身看了一眼身后的男人，“再见，也许再见面的时候就是最后了。”

“Christian，你们到底，想要怎么样？”Toto咬牙问道。

“那还用问吗？当然是拯救世界啦。”

在这个诺大的世界上只有他一个人知道，想要唤醒那沉睡千年羽蛇神的方法，那些所谓的仪式，所谓的地点，所谓的祈福咒语…

真正召唤羽蛇神的方法比所有人想象得都要更简单，简直太简单了。

Christian带着Checo一起走了出去。

只是他也许是世界上最了解这神圣仪式的人，然而神灵的意志从来比人类自以为是的“知识”更加难以捉摸。

Chrsitian和他身后的人一起上了不远处码头的一艘大型白色游艇。

外面太阳很大，船舱里却很舒适。

他轻松地靠在下沉沙发上，挥手让旁边的侍者给自己倒了杯酒。

并且示意跟着他一起进来的Checo也坐下来喝一杯。

冰凉的液体滑入他喉咙的瞬间几乎令人舒服到要呻吟。

但是后者并没有坐下去。

“我已经替你拿到了Haas的碎片。”Checo说道，“你可以遵守诺言放了他吧？”

“哦？想不到你倒还挺关心那个小子？”

“我没有。”Checo似乎有些困扰，“我只是不想看无辜之人枉死。”

“无辜之人？”Christian却忍不住笑着说道，“那所有的牺牲难道都是白费吗？”

这世上本没有无罪之人。

否则神怎么会弃我们而去。

否则神为什么又会在终结之时降临。

“他还小，外面太危险了。”Christian轻松地说道，“我只是把Lance带回去保护起来而已。何况…”他的声音突然变轻，Checo根本没有听到他最后几乎消失的语声。

何况，这个看上去并无特别的少年人，是“光之巅”。

他额头上那道微芒，只要能够加以控制，可以在极短的时间段内，压制住羽蛇神。

虽然只能维持非常短暂的一小会儿，但是也已经足够了。

Christian只需要那一小会儿。

他并没有撒谎，只是那耀眼的光芒非常脆弱，如同阳光下最璀璨的琉璃。

而又有极大的力量，仿佛最炙热的燃料，只要一道小小的火星或许就会将其燃尽。

Chrisitan不知道的是——这道稍纵即逝的光芒，已经永远地熄灭了。

与此同时

某处密林

“你不要紧吧？”Nico担心地问道，虽然知道这不是自己认识的那个人，但是他无法做到对于这个熟悉的面孔漠不关心。

此时他面前的镜像Daniel似乎正在经历某种痛苦。

“你要是敢告诉任何人，你会死。”Daniel咬牙说道。

“不，现在的关键不在这里，你很痛苦吗？”Nico忍不住上去扶他。

但是Daniel努力站直身体不要他的搀扶，他看着旁边迷离的雨林，“这是我自己的选择，我必须承受，直到那一刻的来临。”

那一刻？

“至少，停下来稍微休息一下吧。”Nico说道，他感到自己的腿也很沉重。

“不行，时间并不多。”镜像Daniel说道，“必须在最后一片梧桐树的叶子掉落之前。”

最后一片，梧桐树的叶子？

Nico和镜像Daniel确实在赶路，似乎专门挑选没有人走的小路前进，他得知他们要赶去一处失落的神殿遗址。

羽蛇神的神殿。

Nico在他自己的世界里当然也听过羽蛇神的传说，但那只是多元文化的一部分，只是中美洲及加勒比地区相对主要的一个古老的信仰，如果他没记错的话墨西哥人Checo是天主教徒，他还见过教皇。

而在这个全然不同的镜像世界里，羽蛇神似乎是唯一被信奉的神袛，是这个世界每个人衷心崇拜的救赎。

“这个世界里原来有着被供奉着的‘翠绿羽毛’，那是上一次羽蛇神降临的时候所留下来的圣物。”Daniel解释说道。如果古籍记载的没错，那已经是一千多年前的传说。

因为据说只要有了它便能够与羽蛇神的灵魂对话。

所以这件圣物至关重要，将如此重要又具有强大力量的东西交给谁来守护都不会令世人放心。

于是，‘绿色羽毛’被分为了十块。

它们就是那十块碎片，随着岁月的流逝分别被保存在十个最强大的神殿守护组织手中。

这个世界上任何活着的人都没有见过完整的“翠绿羽毛”，所有人对于它的认知都只是碎片。

但是随着近百年来时局的变化，这些残片分别流转在这些守护者的手中。谁最强盛谁就能够拥有更多的残片，不同的神殿守护都分别占有过不同数量的残片。

而最近数十年，其中的九块残片都被掌握在梅赛德斯的手中，除了唯一的例外被红牛所控制。这已经是历史上最强的统治力，从来没有谁能够长久控制这么多数量的残片。

每隔三年曾经掌握残片的其他九个组织会受邀前来监督，梅赛德斯所保存的那九快残片。

时间约定在每年春季，第一朵盛开的凤仙花绽放之时。

逐渐已经成为了一项社交活动，不管内心是不是服气，但是大家都被邀请了。每三年一度，来看一眼那些碎片。

但是今年，却有一些不一样。

“这一次，大家都没有看见。”Daniel说道。

“为什么？”Nico忍不住问道。

“因为它们全部都被盗走了。”Daniel说道。

“全部？！”Nico难以置信。

作为这么重要的圣物，也同时是力量和权力的象征，梅赛德斯怎么会不用最严密的手段来保护这些重要的碎片。

何况，梅赛德斯已经成功保护了它们这么多年，从来没有出现过任何纰漏。

“没错。”Daniel回答道，“九块碎片全部不翼而飞，前一晚Toto Wolff还亲自检查过那些碎片。”

听上去仿佛天方夜谭，然而却实实在在发生了。

在所有人的面前。

“没有人知道是怎么回事？没有人知道它们的下落。”

“这是梅赛德斯最讳莫如深的隐情，这是他们的奇耻大辱。”Daniel说道，这种情况下梅赛德斯当然不会将真相公布于天下。

“会不会是梅赛德斯暗自将它们转移去了别的地方？”Nico问道。

“没有必要，因为梅赛德斯并没有用它们做什么。”Daniel回答，“而且不久之后它们就陆续出现了，只是确实已经脱离了梅赛德斯的控制，其他守护者们也拒绝再将这些碎片还给梅赛德斯因为他们显然没有能力妥善地保管圣物。梅赛德斯只是以一种最羞耻的方式被大家知道了它们的失守。”

听上去确实非常地羞耻。

Nico想起自己刚到这个世界的时候在火车上那节被装饰成赌场的车厢里，Toto和Guenther提到的，他们确实在争夺碎片，Guenther所持有的碎片。

看来梅赛德斯想要通过强硬的手段，夺回那些曾经属于他们的碎片。

甚至，他们可能想要干脆连红牛手里的那块也抢去。

“据说，是被他们最信任的人所偷走。”Daniel继续说道，而且还不够似的，“被Lewis Hamilton最信任的那个人偷走的。”

Nico只觉得自己的心脏几乎停止跳动！

这个世界的Lewis Hamilton最信任的那个人。

他想起之前在火车上，黑暗的包厢内，镜像Lewis那绝望和炽热的吻。

他最信任的人。

或者说，他曾经最信任的人。

那时候镜像Toto说过，“没想到你居然还敢出现在我的面前。”

那个人，一定就是他自己。

镜像Nico Rosberg！

他几乎要尖叫出声，然而Nico努力控制着自己，他知道自己脸上的血色一定退得干干净净，他只希望自己不要发抖，不要让面前的镜像Daniel发现自己可能已经知道的，这个可怕的真相。

然而，只见到Daniel突然转过脸来，一瞬也不瞬地盯着他看。

“那个人，是不是，就是你？”


	9. 你的愿望

**你的愿望**

Nico的世界

纽约

Lewis的宅邸

夜晚23：19分

电梯门突然滑开，Lewis和Nico走进了连接的厅堂。他们刚从外面回来，纽约的夏夜，退去了白天的热度，非常舒服。

“我去调一杯Martini。”Nico笑着说道。

然而他突然觉得一阵晕眩，脚下一晃差点摔倒，幸好旁边的Lewis眼疾手快一把扶住他，“不要紧吧？”

“我没事。”看来，整个人一下子到镜面的另一边还是会有些副作用的，镜像Nico思索道，但是他将计就计，顺势靠在了Lewis的胳膊上。

他们两人交换了一个缠绵至极的吻，Lewis才放开他去吧台那边。

镜像Nico只打开了吧台上那几盏极小的射灯，整个室内还是比较昏暗。

“我喜欢你用柠檬擦拭杯子的样子，那么专注。”Lewis靠在壁龛说道。

“是吗？”镜像Nico随口答道。

“就好像三年前在阿布扎比那样，Sebastian那样迫切地想要超过你，最后你还说他开得很好，他却说下次还要这样和你斗争。”Lewis在他身后说道。

“是啊。他确实…”Nico没有转过身去，他专心地对付手里的酒杯。

然后他听到了，什么东西掉在地上的声音，似乎是水杯。

镜像Nico忍不住转过身去。

“你，你不是他…”Lewis退后半步，警惕地看着眼前的人。

无论从任何角度，眼前这个男人都是Nico Rosberg，他说出的话会被人和人当作疯子，“你到底是谁？”

“Lewis你明明没喝酒，你在胡说什么呀？”镜像Nico手里拿着鸡尾酒的杯子，正在给他们倒酒。

他神色自如，完全就和平时调侃他的Nico一模一样。

“你，你不是Nico！”Lewis说道，“2016年阿布扎比，Sebastian赛后采访明白清楚地说了他知道我想要干嘛，他根本没有真的打算动手进攻你的位置。”

Nico就算什么都忘记了，也绝对绝对不可能忘记这一点的！

“哦？”镜像Nico却停了下来，他似乎在认真地看着Lewis。

“而且，你刚才在开车的时候，你对于方向盘的重量有一瞬间的迟疑。你已经掩饰得很好了，可惜…”，Lewis还是注意到了，毕竟他们两实在太熟悉对方了，毕竟车子可以说是他们最可靠的伙伴。

“而且…”Lewis还是没有说出口，当他们两人在肌肤之亲的时刻，他早就觉得Nico和过往有些微的不同，但是这些本来就是一种感觉很难以具体描述，而且他毕竟很久没有和Nico在一起过了，对方的反应稍微有些不同也是很有可能的。

他无法用这些东西来质疑对方。

可是有些习惯是很难改变的，就算他们再久没有在一起，他还是能第一时间分辨出来。

但是现在和其他要素集合在一起，也就更加印证了他的怀疑。

“啧。”面前的镜像Nico却突然失笑，“其实我想过不该在你面前开车，但是我知道如果刚才我不和你争着要开车，你很可能会因此产生怀疑。结果我没想到无论如何还是没法掩饰过去。”

Lewis震惊地看着眼前的这个人，他和Nico实在是毫无二致。

无论从哪个角度来看都如此无懈可击。

“但你说我不是他，那你就错了。”靠在吧台上的镜像Nico说道，喝了一口杯子里的酒。

“你把他怎么了？”Lewis问道。

“不，问题错了。”镜像Nico死死盯着面前的Lewis说道，“是你把他怎么了？”

然后他拿起自己放在吧台上的手机，通过面部识别解锁后似乎按了几下，又锁住了屏幕。

“你！你承认你不是Nico了？”Lewis觉得自己几乎喘不过气来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你说我不是Nico，又有谁会相信你呢？”镜像Nico疯狂地大笑。 

确实，这种事情根本没有人会相信他的，甚至他都已经和眼前的这个Nico上过了床，当时他都没有…

“你！”Lewis一下子冲上去抓住对方，用力将他从所站立的地方推到旁边， 旁边柔软的地毯上摆着环形的沙发。

实际上镜像Nico确实在防备着Lewis的动作，但是对方突然爆发的怒气和本身这个世界Lewis身上所蕴含的力量还是超出了他的想象。

Lewis用力将他压倒在沙发上，左肘和膝盖按住对方的反抗，右手卡住了他的脖子。

“说，你把Nico弄到哪里去了！你究竟是谁？”

原来，原来Nico并没有真正在黑夜将尽未尽的时刻，来到我的身边。

原来，那真的只是…

春梦一场。

然而镜像Nico丝毫没有惊慌失措，他甚至在Lewis身下轻笑出来。就好像受制于人的根本就不是他一样。

“如果我是你，我会更谨慎一些的。”他轻松地说道。

“你说什么？”

“看看你的手机。”

“你以为我会相信你的鬼话。”

“我劝你最好早点看，不要误了时间。”

Lewis没有放松对他的压制，只是松开了握住对方脖子的右手，到自己的口袋里掏出了自己的手机看了一下，发现自己有一封新邮件。

发件人就是N. Rosberg，时间显示是几分钟之前。

他迅速进去看了一下，是他们前一天晚上在一起时候的照片，能够看出Lewis并没有穿衣服。

他不需要再看第二眼就知道，这显然是对方乘他不注意地时候拍的。

这是一个圈套。 

“我这里还有更劲爆的。”镜像Nico在他身下看着他微笑着说道。

Lewis作为一个名人，并不是没有被人拍到过他不希望流出去的照片，但是那些人索求的无非是金钱。

可是，这个…这个不知道是谁的…人。

他到底，要的是什么？

Lewis忍不住抬起头看了一眼对方留在吧台上的手机。

“你不会愚蠢到以为我只是保存在手机里吧。”镜像Nico轻飘飘地说道，“我不仅已经上传到了云端，而且已经设置了自动发送功能，你要是再不放开我，明天早晨8点之前整个社交网络都会欣赏到你的照片。”

这个疯子！

“当然，有些甚至能够看到我的脸。”他又说道，“但是我想你也许能够理解，我并不在意Nico Rosberg的名声。”

Lewis只觉得浑身发冷，他颓败地从对方的身体上退开，几乎腿一软坐在了旁边的沙发上。

“你、你想怎么样？”Lewis只觉得自己似乎已经用尽了浑身的力气，才问出这么一句话。

“你刚才不是还想问我是谁吗？”镜像Nico反而靠了过去，他爬在柔软的地毯上，将手搭在Lewis的膝盖上。

Lewis只觉得仿佛被一条毒蛇爬到了自己的身上，但是他根本连甩脱的力气都没有了。

“我要告诉你，我真的就是Nico。”镜像Nico微微仰起头看着他说道，“这一点我没有骗你。”

“可是…”

“只不过，我不是属于这个世界的Nico。”他打断Lewis的话。

“没错，我来自于另一个世界，一个几乎和这里一模一样而又彻底不一样的世界。”镜像Nico向前爬了一步，用双手在Lewis膝盖上撑起自己的身体，在Lewis惊愕的目光中和他平视。

“那，那我的…”

“你的Nico在哪里？”镜像Nico说道，“这就是我刚才一开始说的了，你的问题错了。不是我把他怎么样了，而是你。你把他怎么样了？”

“你在说什么？”Lewis真的没有听懂。

“你的世界和我的世界，本来是两条永远不会相交的平行线，我们各自过着自己的生活。我在我的世界，你的Nico在你的世界。然而…”

镜像Nico整个人都凑了上去，靠在他的耳边，“难道不是你吗？在匈牙利。”

Lewis睁大了眼睛。

这不可能！

那天，那天他在练习赛的时候看到Nico，他们两人熟练地装作不认识对方，然后他烦躁地拒绝了SKY的采访，一个人躲到了车库后面的休息室里。

当时他想的是…

“想起来了吗？你当时的念头。”镜像Nico的笑容里仿佛藏着一把尖刀。

——我不想在围场里见到Nico。

他会扰乱我，就像曾经他在我隔壁车库里的时候，他只会妨碍我，干扰我，让我分心。

我希望他从这里消失。

“难道你以为，你不说出来就没有人听到了吗？”镜像Nico在他耳边轻声说道。

“他真是个傻瓜，可笑他还想着怎么样才能和你重归于好。”镜像Nico似乎也生气了起来，他想起那天在布达佩斯的河边听到这个世界的Nico所说的话，他那令人心碎的神情，“结果呢，你根本就没有资格说爱他，当你脑子里想着的只是如何摆脱他。 你希望他从你面前消失！”

就像我一样愚蠢！

我难道不也是一样吗？我以为我的Lewis会向我伸出援手。

他是我绝望之中唯一的希望，可是他只是将我推入更加黑暗的深渊。

他根本就不在意我的死活！

每个世界的Lewis我都恨！

“现在你满意了吗？”镜像Nico冷笑着说道。“是不是每个世界的Hamilton都是这么自以为是，自命不凡？”

但是刚刚受到双重巨大打击的Lewis几乎没有听到他的话。

他现在想着的只有一件事！

“那他，他在哪里？”

他只想知道他的Nico是安全的。

“可能已经死了吧。”镜像Nico轻描淡写地说道。

什么？！

Lewis只觉得浑身冰凉，他不敢想象。

“怎么？现在你觉得害怕了，自责了吗？”镜像Nico的气息就在他怀里，但是Lewis觉得自己整个人都已经麻木。

身体的感知已经离他远去。

这不可能。

“当我来到这个世界的时候，我便将他送去了我的世界。”镜像Nico解释说，“不得不说你的Nico实在是个愚蠢的傻瓜，当他可以舒舒服服地生活的时候他居然还在烦恼着怎么样才能和你向过去一样…”

并不只有Lewis一个人眷恋失去的温存。

然而…

Lewis想要堵住自己的耳朵不再听这些残忍的语句，他想要喊着让眼前这个长着Nico一模一样眉眼的恶魔闭嘴。

可是他什么都做不到，他只能坐在那里，听着。

Nico被送去了这个疯子的世界，他现在一定非常害怕，非常无助。

镜像Nico慢慢站了起来，就好像黑夜中慢慢绽放开来的花朵，邪恶而又美丽。而Lewis只能坐在那里看着他，什么都做不了。

“你再仔细想想，我是怎么来到这个世界的？难道不就是你的愿望将我召唤而来吗？”镜像Nico说道，“你希望他消失在围场里，他现在已经不在了。你希望他能像我昨夜出现在你的阳台上，这个世界的Nico永远不会成为你所希望的那样，你的愿望只能由我来实现！”

“恭喜你，你的愿望实现了。” 

这句话就好像鞭子，直接抽在Lewis的脸上。

“是你，亲自将我召唤而来。”

Lewis能感觉到他的心沉了下去。

不论如何，镜像Nico说的是事实。

在我内心深处，还依旧恨着他吗？还是说，我在恨着那个为了所谓的胜负和我分道扬镳，那个少年时的爱…

等一下，是通过我的愿望吗？

“我，我希望不管你从哪里来的，立刻滚回你的世界。我要我的Nico回来，现在！”Lewis绝望地说道。

“对不起，真的不是这样运作的。”镜像Nico仿佛被他逗笑了。

“你能不能，把我也送去…”Lewis缓缓说道。

“哦？现在正在赛季中，你不在意你的第六个世界冠军的头衔了吗？”镜像Nico的话就像一记耳光，“你和你的Nico不就是为了这种东西渐行渐远的吗？”

“何况，要去往异世界哪有这么容易。”他继续说道，就好像那时他在布达佩斯的河边向这个世界的Nico解释一样，“每个世界都有每个世界运行的法则，每个世界都只能有一个你。”

镜像Nico一边说着一边向外走去。

“对不起。”Lewis突然开口，镜像Nico却猛地一愣，他回过头去看着Lewis。

“不管在你的世界里，那个愚蠢的我做了什么，请你把我的Nico还给我吧。”Lewis真诚地说道。

镜像Nico心头一疼，就连这个世界的Lewis也愿意为了他甚至没有做过的事情开口道歉。只为了，为了他的Nico…

他有理由感到妒嫉，但是他发现这比他想象中更难。

“抱歉，我做不到。”但是这是唯一的答复，说着他深吸一口气继续向外走去。

“可是…”

在Lewis恐惧的眼神中，镜像Nico回眸一笑：“我想，我世界里的Lewis，一定会好好‘珍惜’你的Nico。”

毕竟，他并不像你这样简单希望看不到我而已，我的Lewis希望我彻底从世界上消失。

“等、等一下，你要到哪里去！”Lewis在他身后喊道。

“我要去哪里，关你什么事？”

“你、你别想借着Nico的名头做出…”

“哈哈哈哈哈，那你去告诉别人啊。告诉他们我不是Nico Rosberg。”镜像Nico用着Lewis最熟悉的那张英俊面孔露出最可爱的笑容来，“看看他们会不会相信你。”

然后他甚至做出一副夸张的表情，“天哪，五届世界冠军Hamilton因为压力太大产生了幻觉，太危险了！他的精神状况还适合赛道吗？”

只听到“叮”的一声，入户电梯到了。

镜像Nico对着目瞪口呆不知道该如何回答或者阻止他的Lewis吐了下舌头，然后直接走近去，按下电梯按钮，门再度关上了。

电梯里明亮的灯光也同时消失了，将Lewis留在黑暗之中。

彻底的。

**下章预告：**

Lewis看到自己去到过无数遍的古老祭台现在已经灯火通明。

他无数次见过这个地方，他无数次用手抚摸过那被岁月所侵蚀的柱石，即使闭上眼睛他也能够描摹这个地方的每一分每一寸。

和他记忆中熟悉的场景唯一不同的是，Nico被绑在那里！他的头低垂着，金色的头发散乱地落在额前，睫毛在面部投下绰绰阴影，看不出他是否还有知觉。

\----------

“羽蛇神的寄宿体在神降临之后便会立刻死去。当然，Max不必知道这些。”Christian说道。

“是。”Alex说道，“能够成为神和人间相连的载体是至高无上的荣耀，生死并不重要。我相信有无数人愿意用生命作为交换，成为羽蛇神在人间的寄宿体。”

“没错。”

\----------

镜像Nico上去贴住Sebastian说道，“难道，他没有告诉过你吗？”

“谁？Lewis？”Sebastian疑惑地问。


End file.
